Red Tape Alert: OW Secret Files
by FoxyBoxy
Summary: Many short stories involving the Overwatch world and characters. Some in-canon, some AUs. Main pairings: Pharmercy, Lucio x Hana, Emton and McHanzo. More to come, perhaps. Enjoy!
1. Beach Episode (Pharmercy)

The sun and sea couldn't have been brighter that day.

Beautiful waves and smells filled the air, beckoning out goers to bask into the sunlight after a nice, cool swim.

If you're used to going to beach regularly, that is. "Last who reaches the beach is a **NARRRRRRRRC-!** "

All youngsters dashed for the sandy beach, even the slightly older ones.

"Haha! Efi is the narc!"

"NARC! NARC! NARC!"

Efi, the great yet tiny engineer, sighed in defeat. "Awww, Orisa! I told you to run faster!" Orisia lowered her head in sadness.

 **-01001110 01100001 01110010 01100011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01001110 01100001 01110010 01100011 00101110.-**

"No! You are **not** a narc Orisa!"

"Nope," the pink gremlin side walked beside the tiny girl. "You are!"

Orisa laughed against her will.

"Ooooh so that's how things are, eh Orisa?" Efi said this in a light tone. "Well, good luck finding a water proof chip now!"

 **-01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00100001 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100110 01101001 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100001!-**

A Russian weightlifting champion shook her head at the display. " _Omnics_."

The older members grouped together, enjoying the view and atmosphere.

"This was a great idea, Jack," Ana Amari, former Second in Command in Overwatch, looked around in a happy mood. "You couldn't have chosen a better place."

"Hmm." The Commander wasn't a man of many words.

"Yeah! The resort looks great, the pool looks great-"

"Rein, that's for kids."

"-the _sea_ looks great, _**look**_ there's a _**sau** na_ too! We shall go and _ex **hort**_ ourselves from any negative pressure _**whatsoever**_! To keep _o **ur** _bodies healthy!"

"That is a great idea," Zenyatta, the floating robot agreed, a little sadness shone in his voice. "Too bad not all of us can enjoy these facilities..."

"You can always use the sun to charge up your solar panels in peace and quiet." Zenyatta made a little spin out of happiness.

"Oooh, that's an even better thought. Thank you, dear Winston, always kind."

"You can always borrow my sun glass, Master," Genji offered to his master and best friend. "I tell you, you'll get plenty of Vitamin D in no time!"

Angela had to whisper towards the cybornetic ninja to remind him. "But... but... Genji. You're..."

"Shhhh, Doctor. I know what you mean. Just don't tell Master that, do me a favour. It makes him happy."

"My pleasure Zenyatta," the sentient gorilla turned towards the local doctor. "How about you? Are you going to finally relax by the beach like the rest of us?"

Angela nearly squealed her response, not expecting to be a part of the conversation. " _Me_?" Doctor Ziegler smiled nervously. "Of _course_ I am, Winston. Why I was counting down the days from my calendar. We're going to have _so much fun, yes_."

Fareeha, the younger Amari of the two, gave a look of concern towards the doctor, before tugging her sleeveless shirt down for comfort.

"That's the spirit!" Winston did not catch the look of panic on Angela on time. "Now, where are the-"

 **"GERONOMOOOOOOOO~"**

 **"YEEEEEEE-HAWWWWW!"**

 **"This way, to fame and glory-!"**

 **"Are you not entertaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeed-!"**

 **"Lena, what the fuuuuuuuuu-?!"**

A battle cry resembling the one from D-Day shook the beach apart. For a few seconds.

 **\- SPLASH -**

"...others."

Lena, Hana and the rest jumped into the sea haphazardly as if it wasn't a giant sheet of ice, temperature wise.

"Ah, to be young again," Ana smiled, gazing at the younger OW members having a good time. "I envy them sometimes."

"Hmm." Jack agreed.

"Oh hey, there's the others! _Oi!_ Sombra, Amelie! Over heeeeeere, loves-!"

* * *

After applying much needed sunscreen, Angela looked around her.

Reinhardt, Torbjorn and the Commander opted for the sauna.

The poor woman shuddered. They did NOT know how the Swede loved to dress up in this weather...

Genji, Zenyatta and Satya were all enjoying the sun using their respective sun glass.

The others were either by the bar, or swimming happily in the sea. The doctor made a promise to herself, so, no alcohol first. Still, it has been **so** long since she visited a sandy beach...

A low hum distracted Angela. Ana was relaxing by the beach, sitting down comfortably on a sunbed. Apparently reading a book called...

The Prince of Thorns?

Why was Angela expecting something far worse?

"Ah... _Jorg_ ," Ana smiled as if her late husband was sitting next to her. "You can come conquer my kingdom _any day you like_."

As she let out a girly sigh, the poor, traumatised doctor fast walked towards the beach.

 _I DID NOT HEAR THAT. I DID **NOT** JUST HEAR THAT-!_

As she walked over a sand covered Orisa and Lucio (so sorry, excuse me) Angela stopped at the edge of the sandy beach.

Took a deep breath...

And stayed where she was, the sea waves delicately nibbling her feet.

* * *

A few Overwatch members strayed towards the open bar.

"Come on, 'Reha, take a plunge! I'm telling you it's really nice and cool. Totally worth it in this heat."

"Hmm."

The samurai looked towards the tanned cowboy, not allowing the distraction of noting the colour red suited him.

"Let her be, Jesse. Perhaps she is shy."

"Hanz, she's **thirty two**. I think she should've skipped the whole 'self-conscious' stepping stone thing by now."

Fareeha stopped drinking the cocktail. "I'm right here, you know." Sandwiched right inbetween two BAMFS.

(Who happened to be _really_ into each other.)

"Well, what is the point of coming here if you're not going to swim? Even just a little?"

"I can take a cool shower."

"There's the hotel room for that."

"I can beat Hana at Air Hockey and Competitive Pac-Man."

"Whilst that **IS** impressive, that is an indoors thing, darl."

"I can beat Efi in making the best Sand Castle on the beach."

"You can. But that's not why you are here, right 'Reha?"

Fareeha resumed drinking her mojito. Hanzo spared a glance at the direction Jesse was leering towards with a toothy grin.

"Oooh, I see now."

Fareeha slammed her palms onto the wooden bar opening, causing many liqueurs (and innocent drinkers) to panic at the vibrations. " **JESSE-!** "

" _Nothing!_ I said nothing."

Fareeha huffed, folding her bionic arms angrily. "Look. Angela always keeps an eye on me on the battlefield. I know she hasn't visited a beach for awhile." She looked towards the doctor, a wistful expression followed. "I just want to repay the favour somehow. Even in little ways..." The Helix security guard resumed drinking through the provided crazy straw, ears clearly changing into a deep shade of red, as the two bearded men started making hooting noises.

Yes.

Even Hanzo.

* * *

"Look at me everyone!"

All Overwatch members who were swimming looked up towards Lena. She was on a yellow noodle. "I'm Zenyatta." Dead serious, Lena made an absolute zen pose.

" _I can fly_."

Hana Song was happily floating in her pink themed doughnut.

 **When she saw it.**

"Is that..." she rubbed her eyes, clearly not believing what she was seeing.

A sombrero? Floating onto the sea? All by itself?

A few seagulls were roosting against a rock's surface.

They all had to fly away in panic, as a pink Ferrari shifted into first gear, dashing and splashing its way towards the abandoned hat.

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! **MINE-!** "

She lifted her newly acquired hat in triumph, mentally playing the Legend of Zelda's item finding song.

 _ **\- ta ta ta daaaa -**_

"Huzzah! Now I am on the beach with finesse," she wore the hat. "And style-!"

A Mexican submarine rose from the depths of the sea, removing the lime green snorkling pipe from her mouth. "Hands off my landmark, pequeño."

Hana reacted like any normal human being seeing something come out of the sea like the monster of the lake.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"**

Hana swam away as if she had just spotted a shark.

"What on earth's wrong with her? Must be her time of the month."

Sea droplets invaded Sombra's sight in a cascade of water jets. "Que-?"

As a Frenchwoman made a fantastic hair flip whilst surfacing from the sea.

You can swear hearing the accordion cover of the Lambada being played in the background.

"Do you **always** have to be so _dramatic_."

Amelie avoided the obvious statement. "How many?"

"Que?"

"How many 'ave you found Sombra. Non chéaténg. Ai went to see ze amount of photos. And **SHOW ME ZE DATE ZIS TIME**."

Sombra proudly displayed her water proof, bright yellow smartphone. "Thirty five different starfish! Try beating that, Mortisia~!"

A lovely smile started forming on the Widow's face.

 **"No."**

"Thirtay sevén, cherie."

Sombra did NOT join the game to end dead last. " _Fuck!_ I hope Gerry hasn't-"

A handsome, pencil shaped moustached gentelman emerged from the sea, removing his bright blue goggles whilst having a pearly white smile. "Hon hon hon~" He raised his smartphone triumphantly, twirling his 'stache. "Le fairtay~"

You might as well told Sombra she got the pink slip. "Impossiburu-!"

"WHAT LE ACTUAL **FUCK,** Gerard."

"Ahaha **ha**! Ai 'ave beaten you again, mon amour! Fair and square, as alwais."

"Wait. **Wait**. Wait a sec."

Both French compatriots stared towards the hacker.

"Apart from the fact that you really need to stop talking like your mouths are filled with baguettes all the time-"

Amelie huffed, Gerard shook his head. "I'd call you a raceest if ai actual-lee caiaiyaired."

"-if you guys are here, and Gabe is over there," Sombra pointed towards the beach. "Who's taking care of HQ right now?"

* * *

 **Talon HQ**

"So pleased to **finally** meet you, Mr Akande."

The buff, very tall man was seated where the boss usually sits, stared down at the three young ladies seated in front of him. "My pleasure. More tea?" As the one in the middle nodded, Akande poured some more into her cup. The blonde ninja next to the quiet leader of the trio stared down back.

"As you were saying before I showed up to the meeting, Talon needs funds in order to continue operation," the spectacled consilere conveniently recapped what they had just discussed prior. "No, no, that won't be necessary," gesturing towards her empty tea cup. "I drank something on my way here."

"As you wish." Akande played the porcelain teapot back in it's place, a very pretty white and purple tea cosy. "Now, I believe we have business to discuss...?"

The brown haired girl lifted her hand out of respect. "My friends call me Margot," she fixed her falling glasses. "You... can call me M."

Akande took the tiny hand, shaking it a little. "A pleasure, madam."

The blonde one made a guillotine hand gesture towards the former prisoner. "If you're going to make a move like that, you'd better show me what you can do." Akande brought out a plastic apple from the fruit bowl, placing it in front of the ninja. She slowly pulled the samurai sword, making a prayer with one hand out.

Put the sword back into its place.

And the apple snapped into two.

Akande rubbed his chin a little. "Impressive."

The black haired boss clapped her hands in glee. Then Margot gave one hell of a glare, reminding her who's supposed to be boss. After stroking the stuffed, pink haired unicorn beside her, she lifted her porcelain cup. "I am **sure** we can reach a compromise, Mister Akande."

He lifted his own with the augmented arm, the cup looking tiny compared to the rest of him. "I'm sure we will, Ms Gru. With all of you."

 **\- clink -**

* * *

 **N. Sanity Beach**

"Akandé eez on a vairy impairtent assignmont fair us. Plus, 'e 'as ze kitchen all to 'imself."

"Ohoohohohhohohho~" Sombra couldn't help but let out her famous laugh. "Does that mean we will find many baked goods back home?"

"Indeed. Now, ai bélieve we need to start round deux."

"Fuck yeah we do. Hey, Amel-"

She was gone.

"Eh? Queen of the baguettes? Where are you-?"

"Downstairs." The fabulous boss of Talon waved towards a lost Mexican. "Au reviour, cherie~"

Oh no. Sombra was not going to lose to the friggin' Curie spouses.

" _Sobre mi cuerpo muerto de mierda_ -!"

Removing her green lit sombrero, the Mexcian submarine plunged back into the sea.

* * *

Oh boy.

Oh boy it's freezing.

Oh boy it's freezing cold.

Oh boy the pebbles are sinking. **And tickling her feet all over.**

"Ii. Aaaa. Ooo-oooh-!"

No. Angela will **not** give up. She made a promise. She **will** have a swim in this sandy beach after so lo-

One big, white horse completely engulfed the poor doctor without giving her a chance. "Bluurrrweeeeeegh-!"

 **\- splash -**

And like magic, she was gone!

* * *

Wait. Hold on a sec. Need to flip the pages a bit... that's not what's written on the script.

...

 _Oh oh._

* * *

"Hey... Fareeha? I think your girlfriend's gone."

"Haha, hilarious."

" **Gotcha!** You don't deny it-!"

"FFFF- _funny_ Jesse! Very fucking funny!"

"No. He's serious, Fareeha. I think Angela's sinking." Hanzo said that this time. Fareeha stared towards the beach.

Nothing. Everyone was chilling. The gremlin was patrolling (they hatin') Commander and Reinhardt looked traumatised, Angela's hand was in the air, Lena was speedboating-

 _ANGELA'S HAND WAS IN THE AIR_ -

 **"ANGELA-!"**

Jesse gave Fareeha a noodle whilst she ran to save the doctor's life.

"ThankyouJesseAngelaImcominghangon-!"

The reason why Fareeha didn't like swimming was a very simple one. And Jesse was right. Fareeha _was_ self conscious.

"I'm already on my way Far, no need to play the hero with-"

There was no way Reyes could've stop the blue themed truck, as she **finally** removed her shirt.

Many fainting noises emerged from the beach's bar, as Jesse and Hanzo pointed towards the Egyptian in laughter.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

* * *

One particular doctor was deep underwater, arms folded in a manner to scold mother nature.

Okay. **What** just happened.

One moment she was slowly walking towards the water.

Another it pretty much engulfed her.

Maybe the beaches just **hated** Angela. This **ALWAYS** happens...

Oh.

The bubbles keep going in one direction. That is curious. It felt like the way upwards was in front of her. But the doctor had the feeling she should follow the air bubbles' direction, which followed the stream behind the corner of her head.

It was the right decision.

* * *

As the poor doctor gasped for air, a sight to behold appeared in front of her.

It was Fareeha. With a pony tail. (Gasp, was that blue ribbon the same one Angela gave her years ago?)

And daisy dukes. With a two piece bathing suit.

And...

 **AND.**

Oh. Twelve pack. Mystery solved.

 _This. This is how I dieeeeeee..._

"Angela! Grab onto this!"

The doctor grabbed onto the nearest object like a koala. " **Jawohl**!"

"N-not me! The _noodle_!"

At that moment, Lena passed by the useless gay idiots™ with her speedboat.

 **\- NEEEEEEEEE - YAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM -**

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOM~"

* * *

"Okay everyone! Let's play Tug-O-War!"

After half an hour of fun (and Fareeha taking care of a very happy Angela) all OW members looked at Efi oddly.

"The side who loses will have to clean up afterwards!" For there was a BBQ planned in the evening.

"Made by yours truly, the Barbie masters!" Junkrat and Mei brofisted each other.

"Team Steam, at your service!"

That made everyone rush into postion, like a battle was about to start.

"Girls on one side, boys on another!"

"Hey! That's not fair! Jesse should be on our side!"

"That's right! You're one of us Jesse! **KOMM HIERHER**."

The ladies started chanting ONE OF US, as the gentlemen complained they'd have too much of an advantage.

"Darléngs, mon wife eez on la othair sidé. They'll **alwais** 'ave an adventaje."

As if to prove his point, Madame Lacroix blew a kiss towards the Talon leader, making him almost let go of the precious rope. "Le _see_?"

"Why did you leave Doomfist behind-?"

Gabriel wanted to negotiate, hating to lose this. "If you take Jesse, we'll take Zarya!"

After whispers from the ladies side, their leader (Ana) spoke. "Deal!"

As the trade-off happened, Jesse came beside his adoptive sister and mother. "Alright. Let's do this."

The guys chanted victory before they even started.

"One chance, guys and gals. Ready..."

Efi blew her whistle.

* * *

"...And you'd be Hamgela, and you'd be Fabeefa..." Hana was trying to make as many food themed nicknames for OW as possible. "You'd be Winston Sauce, you'd be Ana Pie, you'd be Lenmonade..."

Everyone was enjoying the quiet evening, food and drinks being service by the barbecue conductors.

"NAM! This is delicious! What's it made of?"

"Aaaah, Hana, I cannot reveal my secrets," Mei smiled towards the Korean teenager. "But if you really wanna know..."

After a few whispers, Hana looked at the food with more hunger in her eyes. "MOAR. **FEED ME**." She was every cook's dream, that young lady.

"Can't believe we're the ones who're gonna clean this mess up..." Torbjorn complained loudly. "And of course the barbecue people don't count..." As if on cue, Fawkes and Mei started making funny faces towards the angry IKEA gnome from behind. Lucio, Genji and Zarya could barely keep themselves from laughing.

"Come on. Live and let live, Lind. After all, that's what I and the Commander did."

After a **huge** amount of Bleach intake.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier...**

Jack and Reinhardt started at each other intensely, both placing pegs squarely on their noses.

"Together, old friend?"

"Hmm."

* * *

"After what?"

 **"NOTHING WHATSOEVER."**

"Hmm." Jack agreed.

 **\- beep beep -**

"Oh?" Gerard checked his phone.

 _Mission accomplished. Funds acquired._

A picture of Akande showing off a delicious (and BIG) pie tart, complete with a striped, black and white apron with the words FREE THE COOK on it, followed the message. "Ooooh Sombraaa? Gabe? Mon lit-tell _coccinélle_ ~? Ai think you might wént to see zis..."

As the mating cry of the Sombra echoed loudly, Reinhardt needed something romantic to get horrible, sweaty images of the afternoon out of his head. He went towards his first (and only) love, raising his hand to get her attention. Despite age not being kind to the older Amari, as far as Reinhardt was concerned, her beauty alone could turn any kind of grapefruit into mulled wine with just one look.

Clearing his throat, Reinhardt started singing with a smooth voice:

 _"Romagna mia~~~ "_

Ana smiled towards her second love, as she continued the song, much to the audience's loud cheering and encouragement.

 _"Romagna in fiore~~ "_

"Mom. **Please**. Stop."

Both Overwatch members grabbed each other's hands, and went for a slow waltz on the beach. Overwatch assemble approved, of course.

 _"Tu sei la stella_

 _Tu sei l'amore~~~"_

Reinhardt twirled the best sniper on the team (apologises Ameile) as she had an uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks. Taking advantage of the younger Amari's embarrassment, Sombra grabbed the loose guitar on the table and started backing the two with notes and backing vocals.

Everyone joined Overwatch's second most favourite ship however possible, as Lena held an invited bright haired guest close by her freckled shoulders, singing her head off despite not knowing a single word in Italian.

 _"Quando ti penso_

 _Vorrei tornare~~~"_

"Allah. **Kill me now.** "

"Oh come on Fareeha. They're cute."

Angela smiled, staring towards the blushing Egyptian. _Maybe we'll be like that when we grow old..._

 _"Dalla mia bella~~_

 _al casolare~~"_

Reyes had to finally ask the question nagging him the whole day. "Why was **I** on lifeguard duty?"

- _fin_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Huzzah! I'm back! I was kidnapped by two birds some while ago, but I bring goodies with me!**

 **I hope you like these gifts! Haven't forgotten my pending stories. In the mean-thing time, I hope you enjoy! *bows***


	2. Show Some Mercy (Pharmercy)

**Author's Notes**

 **A litttle context is needed here. This was written a few days after Mercy's huge buff was released.**

 **That is all you need to know. Enjoy Super Saiyan Silver Mercy! And be sure not to piss her off now.**

 **BEFORE RE - WORK**

Everything was much simpler back then.

Angela was in the kitchen, listening to her favourite classical music programme on a vintage styled radio.

The radio announcer's smooth deep voice helped the surroundings have a calm, peaceful presence in the air.

 _"...that was Amadeus Mozart with his beautiful masterpiece called Adiago: Allegro, String Quartet No. 19... and now, let's head a little into the future..."_

The blonde, dainty woman kept looking towards the window, out into the clear blue sky.

Soon, her beloved Fareeha will come home. Angela chopped more tomato slices with a happy, beautiful smile growing on her face.

 _"...this is a musical piece made famous during the second world war, as both sides involved sang and loved this song very much..."_

In the distance, you can hear gun shoots and swearing.

"Oh shit it's Pharah-!"

Angela perked up, hearing her beloved wife kindly tell their sworn enemies how the weather forecast will be in the next twenty four hours.

 **"YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN HIDE BUT IT'S RAINING JUSTICE FOR EVERYONE-!"**

 _"Run!"_

 _"It burns!"_

 _"I'm on fire!"_

"Am I or am I not the best meteorologist in town? **Amari-ght** you Talon bastards?"

That pun hurt more than all of the missiles combined, TKO'ing many Talon foot soldiers without waiting for the meter to charge at once.

 **\- [ TEAM KILL ] -**

Pharah let out a few extra fireworks in the shape of a heart, knowing well her wife was seeing her on the job somewhere.

She was right.

Angela spinned around in glee after seeing Pharah show off her guns just for her, waving back even though she cannot see her from there.

"My hero~~"

 _"...we will play the classic cover of this beautiful song made by Marlene Dietrich, Lily Marlene. We dedicate this to all our esteemed and loyal listeners."_

"Oh Akande, you _always_ know how to make my day sweeter."

The door buzzed a chimed version of Wonderwall at that moment.

 **!** It's her!

Fixing her apron and appearance, Angela opened the door.

Pharah entered the cosy apartment, shiny armour and all. She carried a briefcase and wore a sweet black tie over her Raptora suit.

Fareeha cleaned her blue shoes off a very cute _welcome_ matt before greeting a cheerful Angela.

"Honey, I'm home~"

A live, studio audience started cheering somewhere.

"Fareehaaa~"

The two birdwives greeted each other will a nauseatingly cute kiss, Angela lifting one of her legs up in the air.

"How was your day off?"

"Boring without you~"

"I missed you too, honey~"

Urgh. More kissing in the background.

"Is that your armour or are you just **happy** to see me?"

 _Urgh._ Mams! LIKE, COOL IT OR SOMETHING.

"Oh!" Fareeha removed her helmet. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't..." Angela shook her head, smiling at how innocent her bird wife was.

 _I **really** need to fix that-_

"Oh!" Fareeha brought out a bunch of flowers and chocolates straight from the briefcase. Fingers that held the responsibility of many lives cupped snow white cheeks heating up instantly. "Are those for me...?"

 _Nevermind, she's too adorab-_

 **No fucking duh, mam.**

Angela took a deep breath, worrying Fareeha a little.

"Excuse me dear."

"Of course sweetheart."

Angela walked off set to poke Hannah square onto her forehead wait what-

"Ouch! You almost made me drop the script-!"

" _Language_ , my dear. _Language_. You'll scare poor Lucio off if you keep talking like that."

"I'll say and do whatever I want, mam!"

And my name is NOT Hannah.

 _Who wrote this_.

Angela made the sign of the cross, pointing towards the ceiling. "One day, Jeff. One day..." She returned back to her beloved, who prepared her a nice cup of tea (and cleaned up after her) whilst Mercy disciplined their ruff on the edges tyrant daughter.

 **NEVAR. I WILL NEVER BE TAMED!**

... Odd.

I have a very strange feeling I should behave from now on.

Angela started playing with Fareeha's loosened tie. "I think you noticed that the dining room was locked."

"Actually, I was just about to ask you," Fareeha was happy that Angela sipped the tea with happy noises and flowers around her. "Why is it locked?"

Angela lowered her finished mug, pulling Fareeha into her- _uurgh_ , face. "Because I prepared dinner, Faree. Just for the two of us."

If Fareeha had a wolf's tail, it would be wagging non stop. Angela started removing the tie, abet _very_ slowly. "And if you make me really, _really_ happy, which I know you will..." Angela leaned into the Egyptian's ear, whispering the next words as sultry as possible.

" _You can leave your helmet on tonight._ "

( ***kiss*** ) **MERCY** **\- ELIMINATED - PHARAH** (- **50** **0** )

Hana stared blankly towards the director's chair. " _You_ wrote this. What is _wrong_ with you?"

The director lifted her hands up in defeat. "Touche, cherie."

Angela took the box of (expensive, very Swiss) chocolates from the wife right then, taking advantage of TKOing Fareeha out of existence with that single sentence. She can be so delightfully silly sometim-

"Oh! How silly of me. I forgot to take out the trash-"

"Allow me."

Ever the valiant hero, Fareeha grabbed the two trash bins to take them outside.

"Be careful dear, there are still many enemies outside-"

"I can take care of them."

"Don't forget to close the dooor~"

Fareeha, true to her word, did take care of any daring Talon solider who attacked doing her down time.

Angela patched her up with some plasters and many kisses.

"We can't even take out the trash in peace... Winston and I have to do something about this."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about." Fareeha smoothly twirled her wife, making her lean down on her strong, sturdy, **dependable** arms. "Give me some sugar, baby~"

"Oh Fareeha~"

As blue and yellow hearts ushered to the tune of Lily Marlene, Hana kept staring at the cigar chomping Frenchwoman in pure disbelief.

"Art, foolish child. Art in _pure motion_."

 **AFTER RE-WORK**

It was Fareeha's day off.

She was in the kitchen, listening to Angela's favourite classical music programme on a vintage styled radio.

The radio announcer's deep smooth voice did nothing to improve the surroundings, the calm hinting towards a big storm approaching.

The black haired, well built woman kept looking towards the window, out into the twilight red sky.

Soon, her dearest Angela will come home. Fareeha chopped a few more cheese slices with a small smile on her face.

 _"...that was The Innocence of Caroline Crale, composed by Christopher Gunning, most famously used for an Agatha Christie episode of the critically acclaimed BBC TV show Poirot, starring David Sachet. And now, let's travel back into the distant past..."_

In the distance, you can hear an inhuman shriek echoing all throughout the area. Even Fareeha could hear it despite being far from the battlefield. The apartment trembled a little, but Fareeha was there to pick up a stray vase in the air.

Her hands itched for a fight, wanting to join her bird wife into the skies. But... she promised Angela that she'll rest a bit.

 _No buts. Doctor's orders, my love~_

"Oh shit it's Mercy-!"

How on earth did she manage to snag Angela away? Fareeha felt very lucky.

 **"SHIT IT'S MERCY-! SHE'S ULTING HER ASS OFF-!"**

Fareeha still perked up, hearing her beloved wife kindly tell their sworn enemies how to **GO FUCK THEMSELVES.**

 **"HEROES NEVER DIE-!"**

 _"Run!"_

 _"I'm melting-!"_

 _"I'm on fucking fire-!"_

"J-jou can use m-my line however jou vish."

"Cheers mate, the cavallry's her- **oh my god**."

"Run! Run before she gets you too!" A Talon employee screeched towards the Overwatch members. "It's a bloodbath! A bloo-"

One clean headshot from the skies.

As Lena and Zayra waved (very nervously) towards a very pissed off Mercy, Zayra said out loud what was on everyone's mind:

"Thank Putin she's on **our** side."

 _"...now, come with me back to 1856, as Richard Wagner completes his most famous and most beautiful piece of music called... The Rise of the Valkryie. Enjoy."_

"Man Akande. It's almost like you can see me or something. That is VERY appropriate right now."

 _"...I do my best..."_

That made Fareeha stop at wiping the dishes.

Nah, she thought as she resumed her duty. Must've imagined it.

"Please! S-show some mercy! I'm sorry for making fun of you last time-!"

Pharah looked outside of the window, hoping to sneak a view of her bird wife from their nest.

 **"NO MERCY."**

"B-but I thought you abhored violen-"

 **"NO MERCY!"**

 **\- BOOM -**

Oh that is HARDCORE mam!

Seriously kill me now, I'll never be as badass as _ulting twenty Talon bastards at once_!

Besides he deserved to die for using that word alone. Who uses the word **abhored** anymore? Pretentious priiiick.

 **"CRUSH-! KILL-! DESTROY-!"**

"We're so sorr-aaaaaaaaargh!"

"I NEED HEAL-"

 **"FUCK OFF."**

"Gomennasai."

Isn't that right Phar-Fareeha?

Fareeha pouted towards the window, a single, solitary tear falling down her tanned cheek.

 **"DOWN DOWN, TO YOUR KNEES. BOW BEFORE HER MAJESTY-!"**

"Where is Pharah? Her missiles didn't hurt this _**muuuuch**_ -!"

 _"...I gotta say... your girlfriend is packing heat, dawwwwwwg..."_

That made Fareeha burst out crying.

"S-she... she doesn't need me anymoreeeeeee...! Aaaaaarh-!"

Oh crud. I'm sorry mama number two, I didn't mean-

At that precise moment, Mercy blasted her way back to her beloved zero suited wife because WHAT ARE DOORS FOR.

 **\- ANGELIC ENTRY -**

 **"HONEY I'M HOME. WHERE IS MY KISS-"**

She noticed Fareeha was crying.

"A-Angela! Welcome home, ama-"

Angela was so fast she _literally teleported offscreen_. **"Who did this. Why are you crying. Who has to die tonight?"**

"No-noone! I'm okay hon-"

 **"No. You are not okay. Tell me now Fareeha-li. Or not even Ana will recognise Reaper _the next time I see him_."**

"Magnifique~" Le director golf clapped towards Mercy's performance.

Fareeha took a deep breath, praying to all her ancestors she was not making a mistake. In her inner space, Fareeha saw a veteran sniper sipping her tea under a pine oak tree. The tree had a twenty year old heart on it, complete with an arrow sticking out with the words _Pharmercy forever_ engraved and a little newer note underneath.

 _I'm you but stronger. Also yeeeeeess~_

"Don't look at me, habibti. She's your girlfriend. Your problem. You solve it on your own like I taught you."

 **FUCK.**

Here goes.

"Okay amar. Could you, umm..." she pointed towards Mercy's ulting state. "Calm down a notch? Just a little."

Mercy lessened her battle aura, her tied up hair going from silver to blonde.

"I'm only doing this because you told me. Now..." Sparks started flying around Mercy and her staff. " **Why. were. you. crying**."

Fareeha looked down to the floor. "I... I love the fact that you can fly with me now... we can hold hands in the sky like that... but, with all of your upgrades...and sweet new ult, gotta admit..." She played around her apron's bow a little, the words - **You'll Never Be as Cool as Mei** \- imprinted on it. (It was a gift, from pun lover to pun lover) "Maybe... you can win this war without the help of anyone else..." Fareeha looked down to her hands.

"...Or me."

 **That** made Mercy control her power bursts.

"Oh Fareeha..." Angela leaned up to kiss her puppy whining solider. "Is that what was worrying you this whole time?"

The whining increased a little, knowing it would earn Fareeha a few more reassuring caresses from her blonde haired waifu.

"I still need you."

Slowly bopping Fareeha's nose, the Egyptian closed her eyes tenderly, leaning into Angela with an enthusiastic foot pop, sparks and all.

 **\- awwwwww -**

The sad, lowered (and fluffy) wolf tail belonging to the Egyptian resumed wagging non stop.

"Oh, almost forgot. I gotta take out the trash."

"Honey, no, I'm here, I can help-"

"You silly bean. I didn't mean the trash _bins_. Besides..." Angela gave a quick peck to Fareeha's immaculately glossed lips. "You already took care of that."

The music playing Wagner's famous theatrical piece raised its volume to the max all by itself. Fareeha ran straight towards the open window, a big goofy grin growing on her face.

Mercy flew back into the battlefield through the... err... open door? Can you say that?

The director nodded.

Through the apartment's _collapsing, gaping entrance_ , then.

 **"OH MY GOD SHE'S BACK!"**

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU PETE-!"

"SHUSH! I ALWAYS KNEWWWWWW-!"

A crude, sharp battle cry was heard straight from the skies, the opera music from the radio continued blasting Wagner at full volume.

 **"DIE SCUM! DIE YOU WORMS!"**

Die can also stand for The in German.

The moar you know.

The super awesome narrator started playing the theme of Amazing Grace with her trusted kazoo in memory of the fallen who suffered through an ulting Mercy's wrath.

 **\- [ TEAM KILL ] -**

 _"...sheeeeeeet."_

Fareeha sighed happily as her wife ( **soon** ) became player of the game **with a vengeance**.

As Angela high fived Winston and the Jeff in the sky (who the fuck is Jeff?) she returned back home with a determined smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you got the payload dar **-liiiing**!"

The still ulting Mercy grabbed Pharah from behind and carried her bridal style.

 **"YOU. ME. BED. NOW."**

Fareeha couldn't help but tease her incredibly pissed off (but still very attractive) puffed up dove. She was so _cute_ when she was angry.

"What about the door?"

 _ **"I'D LOVE TO SEE THEM TRY."**_

"Fair enough."

Many sparks flew around Mercy's wings as Fareeha gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Letting out a girly sigh, Fareeha looked aside, holding two hands next to her heart.

"You may know how to fly now, but I'll always be taller than you."

 **"SHUT UP AND LOVE ME."**

"Y-yes my dear."


	3. Right In Front Of MY Salad? (McHanzo)

**Overwatch HQ**

"You wanted to ask me out." Hanzo started talking in Japanese, probably to calm himself. " **By making me watch a porno**."

"H-Hanz...I can explain... this-this is a mi-"

"And you didn't even have the guts to **tell me** it was a porno, McCree. **Chikusho**. You told me this was a YouTube sketch." He looked away from the paused video. "And that those two guys were **together**." There was no waterfall on this planet that was cold like the tone of Hanzo's voice.

"Like the BANJO WADDLE-BUTT VIDEOS."

"Aaaaaa- _iiiii_..."

 **An hour earlier...**

Things were looking normal at Overwatch. Winston was experimenting his new electroshock waves alongside Doctor Ziegler in the lab. Lena and Hana were goofing around in the living room, playing Floyd Mayweather Jr's Punch Out 3000, complete with high tech equipment that helped the players actually box against their virtual opponents.

"Come on Hana, you can do it!" Lena cheered for the number two player of the game. "You can beat Floyd and surpass Fareeha's score!"

Hana started howling towards the big screen, punching swiftly in the air as Mayweather himself entered the ring.

"You're going down, fool-!"

Other youngsters were providing much support to the young Korean. "Go, go! You can do it!" Lucio, Efi and Mei had all completed their duties. They can allow themselves a little fun. Emily, Lena's red haired girlfriend was also there. She was ranked third in the overall Punch Out statistics.

Sombra was in the IT room, checking if all servers were working just fine.

"Why is it so dusty here? I just cleaned it yesterday! Don't they know dust can make these poor babies catch a cold? Estúpido Winston! Estúpido!"

Amelie and Satya were cosily sun bathing up on the roof.

"...Et puis ils ont eu la galle pour servir le caviar après quatre heures de l'après-midi! Ne savent-ils pas que c'est mauvais pour l'indigestion?"

"Effectivement. Quelle est la _tragique_."

And Jesse McCree.

The number one BAMF in all Overwatch.

Was currently practising his favourite hobby.

"Zarya! Your stance is laughable. You're supposed to be pointing the arrow towards the target, not **tearing the bow apart**."

"Da."

"Da?"

"Da sensei."

"That's **better**."

Watching Hanzo... target practice. As that dragon tattoo flexed its shoulder blade towards the nearest arrow, Jesse let out a girly sigh.

 _Wish he'd call **me** sensei..._

"This is the stance that you should take. Left arm out..."

Mmm. "Steady on the mark..." Mm- _mm_. "Let one hand loose... and..."

Bullseye.

 _Aaaahh... just like this rodeoing heart~_

"I knew I'd find you here."

AAARGH! Jesse let out a girly shriek as his unofficial mother showed up next to him.

"Can you stop **doing that**? It's gonna give ma heart attack one of these days!"

And Ana whispered.

"No."

"You mind getteng oot of le sunlight? Sataya and ai aré _tryeng_ to get a tan."

"Yeah. Keep _try-eng_."

 _"What was zat Ana?"_

"Nothing, nothing~"

Moving two steps aside, Ana noticed Jesse was pursing his lips tightly. "It's about him, isn't it?"

Jesse kept looking towards Hanzo. It was quite a hot day. His chiselled, well toned chest was completely exposed to the sunlight.

"...yeah..."

Jesse opened a can of coke with his augmented finger, as Hanzo showed the Overwatch members who took the course for leisure how to...

 _Sigh..._ make **two** bullseyes at once. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Ana managed to avoid the spray of coke coming out of the person next to her by sheer reflexes. "The hell? I can't do **that**!"

"Why? Is he not interested?"

"Well... well... he **should** be, judging by that earring..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I-It might be a case of _cultural differences_ , Ana."

"Bullcrap. I've seen the way Hanzo stares at you when you're not looking." She pointed towards her face. "And I've only got _one eye_ , Jesse."

"Eet was an accident, Ana. Stop bréngéng eet up."

"EeT wAs an aCCIdent, ANA. StOP brénGéng EET up-U."

That silenced Amelie for awhile. "Now. Hanzo." The veteran solider looked down from the roof. "What's really keeping you, habibti?"

Jesse looked towards a stern Hanzo, who removed an apple from his head placed by his mischievous older brother. "Just look at him. He's _perfect_."

Ana had to raise an eyebrow to that. "Perfect? I hear he's quite moody."

"If you would _let him_ drink his sake in peace at 6am he'd be in a better mood."

"He's quite anti-social."

"A lot of people insist on talking to the guy in English despite being **Japanese**."

"His brother is also Japanese and has no problem with speaking English."

"Ana. Genji can literally download a dictionary. That is hardly fair. And even **his** English is surprisingly broken sometimes."

"Only when his battery is low."

"See what I mean?"

* * *

The door opened automatically, as the number one champion of Punch Out! entered the room.

"Fareeha!"

Everyone greeted Ana's daughter with glee. Waving back with the same amount of glee, the Egyptian plopped her way towards the soft, untaken couch. It was then they noticed her (very unorthodoxly) uneven hair, making everyone in the room stare at their watches simultaneously. "Captain? Did... did you just wake up? It's like, one pm in the afternoon," Lena stared at the yawning security guard, noting Fareeha might need some sleep. "No seriously... _did you just wake up now_?"

Mei joined in. "Yeah. That's not like you to sleep in, 'Reeha. Now that you mention it, Zarya did ask me where you ended up this morning."

Fareeha stretched out a little like an overworked cat. "You got me. I woke up two hours ago. Stayed asleep."

Hana paused the game. "No **fucking** way. That isn't like you at all. You're usually the one who is first awake at 4am!"

Fareeha rolled over, giving the younger OW members her back to see. "Well. I slept in this time." Another yawn. "Time to change things up a little."

Eh?

"Is this the same Fareeha Amari that made Hana, Lena and Sombra run around the headquarters five times with an old timey stop watch?" Efi could barely be seen behind Lucio. "That was legendary, by the way. But why did they have to do that?"

Lena and Hana gulped. Fareeha lazily turned towards them a little. "Because they tried to escape their cleaning duties for a week."

She went back facing the black front of the couch. "I merely **disciplined** them."

 _MUSH! MUSH! NOT FAST ENOUGH!_

 _I can't feel my leeegs-!_

 _Harry's Firebolt I can't feel my friggin' lungs!_

 _I... can't... **enne-thang-!**_

 _This was all YOUR idea Sombra! Why did we get punished with-_

 _MUSH! THIS IS JUST A JOG FOR ME! **TWO LAPS TO GO!**_

 ** _Yes Captain-!_**

"This still doesn't explain why you slept in, Fareeha," Lucio wanted to join in too. "N-not that is our business. We just care for you, Cap."

Fareeha sighed, turning towards the younger Overwatch members again. "I had to help Doctor Ziegler with modifications of her new suit."

 _Ooooooh_.

"What's with those looks?" Hana smiled, hoping that will not to make Fareeha suspicious of the fact that 80% of the room had an idea or two (or three) what exactly was going on between her and the local doctor. "Nothing!"

"I agree. What's up with-" Lucio covered Lena's mouth as quickly as possible, nudging Efi to ask Fareeha about the technical details.

That worked. The two engineers started talking tech babble between one another, impressing each other with their knowledge in the subject.

Hana was ready to aim, shoot and change the subject when-

"Guten Abend everyone!"

"Good afternoon Doctor Ziegler~"

 **That** got whatever lazy funk possessing Fareeha to leave her body (and the couch) instantly.

She leaned on one of the cushions. " _Good morning_ , Do-oooh!" Unfortunately, she miscalculated the location of the cushion. That didn't stop Fareeha from casually watching Angela walking towards the couch, the sound of very familiar heels stopping to giggle a little.

"Good _morning_ , Captain. Shouldn't it be _afternoon_ now? Have you _slept_ a little? You look like you _didn't have a wink of sleep_ last night."

Fareeha's lips curled upwards. " _Yes_ , Doctor. I'm afraid your... _suit's_ modifications got me a little _worked up._ I had to _sleep in_ during the night."

Hana **had** to roll her eyes. _They could at least not make it **THAT** obvious._

Angela fixed her falling glasses, wiping some fog which somehow started staining the lenses. "I forgot to _thank you_ for last night. You were such a _great help_. Now my suit _feels good as new_. And it can _fly up into the sky **without**_ having to use the hook feature. That should prove _very_ _useful_ in battle." Fareeha's smile became impossibly wider.

"Like our test flight together? Late at night...? Just you and me..." Her voice got a _little_ lower too.

" _Alone_...?"

Huh? Where the doctor's lenses fogging up **again** -?

"You had a test flight together? And you didn't tell us?" Lena chirped in. "That's great! So we're back in business against Talon!"

"Yes, Lena," Angela smiled at the shining beacon of the organisation. "And it's all thanks to _Fareeha_ over here."

Taking advantage of this distraction, she squeezed Fareeha's shoulder a little bit. "As I said..."

Hana did not miss the light blush and smiles the two women shared between them in those few seconds.

"I cannot thank you enough... _Captain_."

"Anytime... _Doctor_."

Urgh. Sometimes.

 **JUST** sometimes. Hana **hated** being right.

Emily started pointing towards the two incognito tabs, making the item gesture with a questioning expression whilst looking at Hana.

Hana nodded like King Mufasa. But made the zipping motion when Emily was _just about to_ squee at the confirmation.

Make that 90%.

* * *

"How long have you known Hanzo?"

"More than ten years."

"Fareeha waited twenty before finally making a move. There is still hope for you."

"I'm not Fareeha, Ana. I do NOT have the patience of a never ending well," Jesse snarled impatiently. "Besides, she was lucky. She met Angela when she was young."

"So... is **that** the hold up? You think you're too old for romance? Or are you waiting for him to take you on a horse ride by the beach?"

Jesse stared at Ana. "You **do** know you talk to yourself when you're fast sleep."

 _ **Hiyah!**_

 _ **The white stallion splashed its way against the calm waves, as the two riders held each other tightly on the endless white beach.**_

 _" **Oh Hanzo... your stallion is so**_ **big** _ **...**_ ** _"_**

 _"_ **Īe. Watashi ni kisushite kudasai**. _ **"**_

 _"ONE DAY **I SWEAR** YOU WILL BE MINE **."**_

Ana accidentally walked into a drooling Jesse who somehow ended up on the floor. Still fast asleep.

"Not you _too_."

* * *

"You and Fareeha have a lot more in common than you think."

She stared downwards, the archery lesson had just finished. "Habibti, if you must really know..." Hanzo was now picking up the used arrows against the net and targets. "Hanzo is a romantic dinner by the candlelight kind of guy. Very classy, if still quite too moody for my liking." Tapping her chin a bit, Ana looked at her spiritually adopted son seriously. "Order some expensive sushi. Bring out the best bottle of wine your wallet can afford."

"-and 'e'll be yurs befaire zé clok strikés midnight."

Jesse retorted. "What if I **don't** have that kind of money?"

"Zen you are not wairth eivair 'is air mon time to was-te."

Amelie lifted her sun glass again, indicating the convairsashe-on was over.

"She has a point. Come on, don't tell me you're broke _already_."

"Well..."

 **The previous night...**

 _"Hah! I can out drink you without even trying!"_

 _"No you can't! And I can prove it. All my money for yours."_

 _"All out already? And I'm not even your type! Aahahhaa, you're on, Jesse!"_

Satya lowered her glasses. "You challenged **_Torbjorn_ **to a chugging contest? Him? A Swede?" She shook her head in disdain, bringing them back on in a classy way. "Exactly how drunk were you Jesse?"

Jesse lowered his hat in shame.

"...A lot."

All three women laughed at the poor cowboy's expense. He wouldn't find the help he needs **here**. Hanzo looked up a little, catching Jesse off guard. _Was that a smile?_ And like that, the lone samurai picked up the equipment and headed back to base.

Jesse didn't even pay attention to what Ana told him as he left the roof.

"-Hey! Come back Jesse! Why do you only listen when you want to-"

 **\- slam -**

"I have a **bad** feeling about this."

"Well. We did laugh at him."

"Oh no, not about that Satya. He _did_ deserve that one."

"Then... what are you worried about?"

"About where he's going."

"Oh come on, Ana. Give him some credit," the Indian lady said reassuringly. "Perhaps Jesse is going to Fareeha for some advice right now."

 **\- click -**

"Dios mio! Warn me next time you're gonna switch the lights on!"

Sombra removed the Dr Dre head phones (100% original - sponsored by ) turning the chair to face the solitary cowboy invading her territory.

"Sorry Sombra... I just need to talk to someone."

"Eh?" Sombra paused the video she was seeing, as Jesse entered the room, politely closing the door behind him.

"You know everything about... everyone, don't you?"

Jesse knew that one of Sombra's weakness was ego stroking. After making a little twirl on the wheeled chair, he knew he had her by the-

Na. He may be a cowboy. Hero of the day. Man of the hour. But there was no need to be **THAT** rude.

By the... nails? Yeah, he had her by the _electric violet nail polish_.

"Ohoohohohohho~ of course I do~ So... I can assume you're here for a little favour?"

Jesse started seeing many demons and shadow monsters slowly emerging from the depths of Sombra's chair.

 ** _run away... run awaaaaay..._**

Sounds legit.

"Yep. I gotta- hang on," Jesse pointed out towards the open window. "What is that?"

"Hah. Rude," Sombra opened the screen a little wider. "I was just testing these sweet wireless headphones I've got. Check **this** out."

After pressing play, the video resumed.

 _"Catch me if you can, Fareeha-li~"_

 _"You won't get away with this~~!"_

 _"But I just did~~!"_

 _"Come over here Angela~~ I wanna kiss you~!"_

 _"Oooooh~~ you gotta reach me first~~ There cannot be an easy hookup between us anymore~~"_

"You missed the _extremely mushy_ diabetes inducing **~ _wub~_** confession literally by a few minutes. They're basically on their second honeymoon here." Despite her infamous reputation, Sombra found the two lovebirds flying around each other under the pale moonlight very endearing. Jesse kept staring at the screen with his eyes bulging out from his skull, not believing what he was seeing. And **hearing**.

Angela kept evading Fareeha's attempts to hug her in the skies like a pro, teasing the flying Egyptian at every opportunity.

" _Are you sure you don't need my glasses, Fareeha~~? I'll glady let you use them if you wish~~"_

Jesse saw Angela beckoning Fareeha to come towards-

Damn, missed again?

 _"But for a price~~"_

 _"Allah, just let me catch you~~!"_

 _"Nooo~~ where's the fun in **that** ~~"_

The usually composed surgeon clearly found it hard to try stifling a laugh. What _the hell. Angela isn't this happy when she's with us..._

Until... Jesse could swear on his dearly departed biological mother- the doctor started _pretending_ to act a little lost within some floating clouds in order for-

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"Oh noooo, you got meeeee~~ I'm still getting used to these wings. I might fall~~"_

 _" **Like hell I'll let go~~!** Hold on tight~~!"_

Clint. **fucking.** Eastwood.

Was that a slam dunk in the sky? Also Fareeha and _Angela?_ Jesse was half proud, half jealous of the giggling idiots comrade-in-arms who, he could see through the video, after dashing their turbo wings all the way up into the midnight sky, _finally_ shared a sweet, tender kiss between them.

Twenty years in the making. **Damn**. Forget the well. Fareeha had the patience of a _saint_.

"But... wasn't Angela... umm... married to her job?"

"In more ways than one **now!** _Ohohohohohoohho~_ "

"Well... as I said before this... revealing clip distracted me... Sombra. I have a favour to ask."

* * *

Somehow, Sombra brought out a remote control and paused the entire Overwatch universe.

"Did I hear right? Did this idiot just ask me for advice? Me? Ask _me_ for some **ADVICE**?"

Sombra is now staring directly at you. Yes, **you**.

" _Santiago de Compostela_. Even the readers cannot believe this," the Mexican started chuckling, hands tucked into each other.

"Excellent. Mwa hah _**ahaha haha ha** **!**_ "

* * *

Nothing betrayed Sombra from her fourth wall breaking conversation.

"Continue." (Ventosaaa)

"I... want to..." Jesse couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Be like Fareeha... but with **Hanzo**."

And they were holding hands **too**. _G_ _oddammit 'Reeha, you're NOT supposed to be better than me._

 _I'm the BAMF of this town not-_

 _"Doctor..."_

 _"Captain..."_

 _God fucking **dammit** 'Reeha._

"Adorbs. Well enough of **that**."

"Enough of- it **continues**? Sombra you're shameless."

"What. They mostly rub each other's noses and say very silly stuff to one another like _muh lieb-ling neeh_ ~"

Sombra closed the video and opened another one which was also paused.

"I think you'd like this better. Have you heard of it~?"

"Err..."

He could see a woman near a kitchen counter eating a salad. There were... two men? One was wearing a red apron-

...

" _Sombra_."

"Damn. You heard of this one. I was hoping to have a two girls one cup type of reaction from you. Like Gab-"

"What... _why_ are you watching exactly?" Jesse looked down at the computer desk. "Are those- are those _notes?!"_

"Yes **mom.** I took plenty already. Do you want to read them?"

Jesse read through the entire notepad.

 _ **Very** engaging dialogue. See me after class._ _Oh how sweet, bear kissing shaven bear~_ _He keeps doing that. Why does he keep doing that?_ _I want that kitchen._ _And the Oscar goes to: lady by the kitchen counter! Legendary performance!_

Jesse practically skimmed through the rest.

"I give this video a three out of ten. The kitchen? Seven. It was pretty well decorated."

The cowboy kept staring. "Oh come on, Jesse. I have five terabytes of porn stored on my personal tablet and everyone knows that. I don't hide my stuff." The hacker let out a very sly smile, leaning back into the executive chair. "It's just _really hard to find_."

 **Meanwhile, in an unspecified household belonging to a very famous Overwatch dubber**

 _"HHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHG."_

 **Back to Overwatch HQ**

"And why? I got curious. This meme was everywhere, that's why. Are you satisfied now?"

Jesse kept staring at the paused video.

"Fine. Here. Wear these first."

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

Jesse lowered the very shiny (and stylish) rose pink headphones. "Eh. Five out of ten."

"You combined your score alongside the kitchen's, didn't you?" He nodded.

"He could've at least held the apron dude's hips a bit more tenderly."

"I wrote that exact same comment when I finally reached the salad part."

"No you didn't-" Jesse stopped at the written line on the notepad. "Blessed Mel Brooks. _You did_." The cowboy's brow grew in worry. "We have the same wavelength?"

"What are friends for otherwise?" Sombra laughed a little. Then, she got a little serious. "So. About Hanzo."

"Yeah?"

Sombra stared at the finished video.

" _I have an idea_."

* * *

An unspoken evil transcended throughout the very planes of existence.

Rolls of purple thunder descended upon an unsuspecting cowboy begging for help.

In order words, Sombra just let out a smile.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha **ha ha**."

* * *

"Arigato for the invite, McCree."

" _It's not a problem Hanz._ I saw you before when you finished your archery lesson. You looked **so tense.** I though you might use some company."

"What is this?"

"It's a challenge video. Many youngsters are doing this stuff in their leisure time. You told me you wanted to find some time to relax... no?"

"Hmm. Perhaps."

Jesse didn't show it, but he was sweating buckets under his most trusted poncho and cowboy heels.

 _Sombra... this better not blow up in my face..._ he held onto the instruction paper she made for him.

 _Just follow my instructions. Click on the right moments of the video. Pause and see his reactions. Maybe **he'll** come to kiss **you**. _

To be fair though. Sombra gave her all in order to help him. Why did the gal have such a bad reputation...?

* * *

At that moment, Sombra's mobile started ringing.

 _Bonjour from the other siiiiiiiiiii~de~_

 **\- click -**

"Hello hello?"

 **"SOMMMMMMMMMMMMMBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

"Hello Gabe~ Finally found that video I placed alongside your Food Network downloads? Took you long enough."

"I SHOWED THAT TO **ANA** YOU FUCKING MEXICAN THOT-!"

"Language, Gabe! This may be marked M for Mature, but there's **no** need to go that far."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** _just wait until I GET MY HANDS ON YOU_ -!"

"Ha ha **ha**. _Good one Gabe_. Good one."

* * *

"I kin't recon' it! Dree times! Ah' cannot whup' dis sucker! Sump'n be very wrong in all uh dis! Right on!"

"Hana. Talking jive to a virtual Mayweather won't help you beat him. Also please stop doing that."

Hana threw a shocking pink punching glove simulator straight onto Fareeha's face without warning.

"I dare thee to a duel, vile v'rmin!"

"Oh you're talking Shakey! Can I join in?"

"NAY."

"B-but **I'm** the English person between all of us..."

Fareeha looked at the glove that was shoved onto her cheek. It seemed she struggled with it by simply staring towards it. "Really Hana. We're doing this. Why should I-"

A very familiar person walked towards the couch, hips swaying smoothly from one side to another. Fareeha's throat suddenly became _very dry._

"Aren't thee going to taketh the dare?" Blonde lashes fluttered a little, as Doctor Ziegler sat down on the cushy couch. A sly finger slowly traced the palm of the empty glove, using that same finger to fix a stray strand of hair behind Fareeha's ear.

" _Champ_...?"

 **That** got Fareeha standing up. _Distemperate funk beest damn'd._

Hana had to, gritting her teeth against the mush mellowness between the two.

"Can thee **prithee** keepeth thy mushiness to yourselves f'r once."

Fareeha wore the pink glove instantly, making the small audience cheer for the only person who beat the virtual Mayweather in the headquarters. The security guard captain redirected her thoughts to the fighting game, but not before letting out a wink towards the seated doctor.

" **Verily**."

Shit. Where did Fareeha get all of this energy from-?

"Hana, as an English woman, I must tell you this." Lena said this with utmost seriousness.

"Thou dun goof- **est**."

* * *

 _ **Speaking of dun goofing...**_

"McCree. Why do you keep skipping? It is very annoying."

"Errr... because of the buffering! You know me and technology I'm not exactly Efi or 'Reeha-"

"Then why don't you go back-"

"NO. No no **no** , there is no need to do so-"

The handsome one started kissing the bear. Hanzo's eyes slit down suspiciously.

"I have a question."

 **"Yes?"**

"These two. They're... together, yes? But... how does he even find the other guy's lips with all that fur on his face?"

Jesse started stroking his beard self consciously. _Was that... was that a hint...? Maybe I should trim a bit-_

"Matsu. What's that guy doing to that other guy?"

Jesse looked straight down onto Sombra's notes. He panicked instantly. "Ohlookit'sstuckagaingottafixthat-!"

"McCree." Jesse paused the video. "If you do that one more time I'm leaving. You told me this is a Buzzfeed video. This **IS** a Buzzfeed video..." Hanzo's stern, piercing glare towards the screen both aroused confused and scared Jesse a little. "...right?"

Thankfully, they reached the infamous salad scene.

The two men were chopping some vegetables, as the camera **thankfully** was focusing on the unsuspecting lady calming eating her lunch.

"So... the two guys. Are they involved? Is this their roommate? You keep skipping, I have no idea what's going o- **wait a second**."

Hanzo kept staring at the screen, mouth gaping wide imitating a hungry koi fish to perfection.

"Are those guys-"

" _Are you guys fucking?_ "

"Right in front of-"

" _ **Right in front of my salad**?_"

"Now that I think about it, the guy at the back looks really surprised that he's f-

 _"And you're **only** my **husband**!"_

" _No_..."

That was enough.

Hanzo closed the laptop, heaving breaths coming from his nostrils making the only sound heard within the room.

Damn. The horizon looked pretty nice from here-

" **JESSE**."

W-wasn't it supposed to be summer? It-it feels like winter came-

" **THAT WAS NOT BUZZFEED**." _Winter came alright_.

"And those two guys were **not** together. He was **cheating** on her." Hanzo eyes couldn't have gotten wider. "THE POOR SALAD LADY."

Okay. Fuck it. It's now or never.

"H-H-Hanzo. This was-was a misunderstanding. I-I-wanted to a-ask you out and-"

That somehow made the choking atmosphere in the room squeeze Jesse's throat **EVEN WORSE**.

"You wanted to ask me out." Hanzo started talking in Japanese, probably to calm himself. " **By making me watch a porno**."

"H-Hanz...I can explain... this-this is a mi-"

"And you didn't even have the guts to **tell me** it was a porno, McCree. **Chikusho.** You told me this was a YouTube sketch." He looked away from the paused video. "And that those two guys were **together**." There was no waterfall on this planet that was cold like the tone of Hanzo's voice.

"Like the BANJO WADDLE-BUTT VIDEOS."

"Aaaaaa- _iiiii_..."

" **What kind of person do you think I am**." Hanzo got up, aiming straight for the door. "You... _sick_. _Demented_. **TWISTED**. **_PERVERTED_**."

The tattooed samurai let out a look that even the scream guy would've found scary.

" **BAKA**."

Jesse turned into a statue made out of stone as the word kept echoing in the room.

 **LOSER. LOSER. LOSER.**

 _\- BAKA -_

"Ha-Hanzo! This was a misunderstanding! You gotta-!"

 **\- slam -**

"... _believe me_..."

He kept staring at that stupid video.

This was a **stupid** idea.

 _Hanzo is a romantic dinner by the candlelight kind of guy. Very classy, if quite a moody, handsome, misunderstood kind of **rouge**._

 _ **My** kind of rouge._

Why didn't he listen to Ana?

 _Habibati. I didn't say **any** of the last part. You **really** only listen to what you want._

 _\- sigh -_

 _Order some expensive sushi. Bring out the best bottle of wine your wallet can afford._

 _And 'e'll be yurs befaire zé clok strikés midnight._

 _Where did you-?_

"Fucking Amelie and her stupid poshness..." Jesse grabbed his bearded chin as he started tearing up.

 _Goddammit... how will I look at him in the eye **now**? I've been waiting for more than ten years... maybe I should've gone to Fareeha..._

 **TAKE HIM. TAKE HIM TO THE BUSHES AND FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT.**

 _I can't believe it._ Not even **she** was stupid enough to do what HE DID with Lucio.

Jesse started slamming his head against the wall. Stupid. _Stupid. **Stupid**._

Why did he listen to Sombra of all-

Of all...

 **OF ALL-!**

The unused coke can Jesse kept in his augmented hand was squashed like a bug with a **very** familiar Mexican's face on it.

* * *

"Goddammit! I just can't seem to beat this loser!"

Fareeha laughed, looking at her improved score. It stayed unbeaten. "Today's a great day!" Angela clapped alongside the others, "But I gotta admit... I feel pretty tired now..." Fareeha sat next to the doctor nonchalantly. "At least he doesn't scream Koko Desuka the second you try to approach him. You beat THAT GUY, you can beat anyone."

"Who are you talking about exactly?"

All little nerds gathered around the big chief nerd, as Fareeha crossed her legs on the occupied couch.

Hana stayed near the monitor screen, posing to look cool, but still listened to the wise master.

"Gather around, children. Let me take you back into a distant land... a land called 1996..."

* * *

 _Quite a long while ago... whilst playing on an emulator..._

 _"Koko Desu Ka?"_

 **"FUUUUCK-!"**

* * *

"Oh, I remember **that** guy."

Everyone looked up. Sombra approached them, with a small smile on her face. She stayed next to the giant monitor screen.

"He was cheap as fuck. The secret was to use either Robert or Leona against him. Bitch couldn't handle a few knives."

"And to block. Don't forget to block."

"That goes unsaid, you know?"

The young students listened to their elders. "He was that bad?"

"Let's just say cheat codes and pro-gamers are still afraid of the spiky blonde guy's **name** to this very day."

" **WOW**."

"Yeah, and there was an even worse one in the 2002 version where _why am I suddenly getting the feeling that I need to run._ "

"What feeling?"

"Shit. **I** can feel it too," the youngest BAMF in the room stepped outside of Sombra's circle. "That's better. Yep. It's just you I'm afraid."

"What are you talking ab-"

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

Dios mio.

That did not sound like Reyes.

 _That did not sound like Reyes at all._

The older Shimada brother teleported near Sombra, telling her only one word to explain the situation.

"Run."

 _ **"COME HERE! THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOREVER-!"**_

Sombra did what she did best when cornered.

" _Gottaeattolivegottastealtoeattellyouallaboutit **when I got time**_ -!"

She ran away like a sissy girl.

Fareeha and the others could only stare as the usually composed cowboy descended on the living room red as an erupting volcano.

" **WHERE**."

They all pointed towards the only exit.

"I'd go for the armoury if I were you~"

" **Thank you Genji**."

As the red themed poncho left the building, Angela stared quizzically towards the cybernetic ninja.

"Didn't you... and your brother...?"

"Under the bridge. Everyone has a bad day now and then."

All members stared at his augmented body. "But... he tried to _ki_ -"

"Water. under. the. bridge~"

Hana went near Fareeha sensei. " _He's planning something_." Right on cue, Hanzo showed up in the living room.

"Say chīzu~ brother!" Genji placed two hands over his hips. His green visor flashed as Hanzo stared with big, puffy eyes towards him.

"Aaaaah... you were absolutely _right_ Fareeha. Today is a **GREAT** day~"

Genji left the area whilst humming the theme of the movie Akahige. Hanzo kept staring, his catatonic stance remained unchanged.

"Eh... Hanzo?" Mei and the rest were legitimately worried. "Are you alright...?"

He kept mumbling the same thing over and over.

"Anata wa otoko o shitte iru to omou.

Anata wa otoko o shitte iru to omou. Anata wa otoko o shitte iru to omou. Anata wa otoko o shitte iru to omou."

"What's he saying?"

Everyone turned towards Hana.

She sighed heavily.

"You think you know a guy."

 **Bonus ending**

It's been two weeks since the incident happened between Hanzo and Jesse.

Talon let out their usual attack. Overwatch was protecting the base. Jesse kept staring towards their strengthened defences.

 **"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE-!"**

 **"YOU'RE POWERED UP, GO-!"**

 **"I'M IN, BITCHES-!"**

 **"Non un escapes mon sigh-!"**

 **"Wooooooo-hooooo! NERF THIS SUCKEEEEERS~!"**

Forget the coke. He could really use a drink right now-

"It seems we are not needed."

The earth stood still for a moment.

Lowering his sun kissed cowboy hat, Jesse kept staring towards the ongoing battle, stroking his trimmed beard. _He's talking to me...?_

"Y-yeah. I guess we should-"

"We should make out."

The cowboy entered a state of pure stupor. He remained completely immobile, not believing what he just heard.

"Ah-eh-ho-eh-an-naaaa _you're you're joking ha...you're killing me Hanzo..._ "

 _Icouldreallyuseadrinkrightnow_

" **You're** killing my patience."

 _ **Icouldreallyuseadrinkrightnow**_

"Come."

 _I could **really** use a **what now.**_

Jesse sheepishly followed Hanzo back into the virtually hollow Overwatch living room as one of his many dreams _finally_ came true.

"Ehehehe _hehehehehehehe_ ~"

"Hush~ They'll hear us~ **"**

A bugling ring coming from an imaginary white horse could be heard in the distance.

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, like Sombra, I got curious. Unlike Sombra, I got to know about this meme through an avalanche of gifs.**

 **Some thankfully censored. Others... not so much. D:**

 **Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, Omahdon + extra talented crew and Sombra's legendary VA.**

 **Who is the voice actor referenced in this blessed fanfic? You decide dear reader!**


	4. Spellbound (Pharmercy)

It was a dark, stormy night. Or so they say.

A traveller, carrying around her trusted staff and satchel, entered a cosy pub at the outskirts of the cursed castle. She drank ale on her own at first, listening to the local gossip and news. She refused a few potential suitors, wanting to enjoy some peaceful time alone.

"…And I saw that blasted dragon **again**!"

Now **that** caught the lady's attention.

"Scaring off my poor little sheep! Flying away into the sky, as if it owned the land!" the farmer sneered towards his circle of friends. "Pah! If it weren't for that barrier, I'd go slay it myself-!"

"Gentlemen." The damsel went near the gathered community. "I apologise but... I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. You said something about a dragon…?"

As she lowered the hood out of curtsy, the youngest ones looked smitten towards her. The older farmers smiled at the girl, although felt a little weary about their well-worn story.

"Nothing to apologise for, miss," lowering the pitcher with a loud stomp, the aged farmer took a long draught from it, before sighing, recalling the sad tale passed down through oust generations. Lowering his voice, seeing he had the full attention of the woman before him, stared back dead in the eye. "Aye. There is a dragon nesting north from here, flying around the ruins of the Raptoria Kingdom. It's been there for at least a millennia."

Taking another sip, he let a curious figure speak.

"I've heard of that story," the blue-eyed woman enquired. "Is it the legendary azure dragon, the one who defended Castle Amari from the Gargoyle siege led by the dreaded Grim Reaper and Weaver Maker many, many centuries ago?"

He nodded. "The very same," the wise old man continued. "Strange you heard the old fairy-tale version. It's not common outside these parts. There are different tellings. Some say the dragon slew all citizens within the kingdom and took the castle for itself. Others state it took over the castle when the kingdom collapsed."

He resumed drinking his beer, not noticing the lady's pensive stare this time.

"Nobody knows what really happened. Too much time has passed."

"…I see…"

"All **we** know, is that blasted thing is still around, scaring away **and** eating my cattle!"

"W-Who cares about the c-ca-cattle! As long as he, it, **whatever** doesn't come f-for ah-us-!"

The blonde's head was planted square on the table. "Shut up, you stupid coward-!"

The woman placed a finger on her chin, musing about something.

"Gentlemen, that was most kind of you. May I leave a little something as thanks?"

All hard-working farmers shook their heads in politeness.

"No need madam. Your beauty is more than enough in this gloomy night."

Rising from the table, a trusted weapon materialised out of thin air. "I insist."

She placed her staff in front of the small crowd, all farmers making goofy faces alongside her. After three beeps, it flashed the vicinity for a few seconds, illuminating the pub brightly. All people involved in the photo magically had a portrait in their hands.

"Oh that's nice." "I'll hang it on my wall!"

For the lady wasn't of common folk, as you could tell by her robes.

"You can keep it my dears. As a memory of our meeting." The farmers could only cheer in the nice lady's name.

Which was…

"Angela… Madame Angela of Ziegler."

One lift from the staff. All portraits now carried the mage's signature.

"Now it's more valuable-!"

"Ziegler? You come from Ziegler Island? Isn't that area only for mages and witches?"

She made a short curtsy, hat tip and all. "At your service."

The farmers, especially the youngest, wanted to see fireworks at display, clapping in feverish joy.

The talented mage didn't disappoint. "Careful though, those sparks aren't made to be touched~ "

For you see, this world was kind to the magic folk.

* * *

But not to dragons.

The sorceress looked at the magical barrier that was around the abandoned kingdom.

Her hand went right through it. As if there was nothing in front of her.

Holding her precious hat, the witch marched on, unhindered by any thought of dread trying to pull her back outside.

* * *

The villagers were not joking.

Vines everywhere. Abandoned places. Signs, grass, everything she saw was rotting.

Dying.

It was not a sight for everyone.

Ahead, a castle covered in a veil of thickening fog gleamed under the blackened sky. Wary about the wild brown lawn spreading forward, she knocks a heavy object hidden under the piling moss. At a close inspection, the path was blocked by the remains of a grotesque shell.

It was ruthlessly smashed into pieces. Carved stone was mutated into mindless tools of destruction, corrupting the land surrounding them. Life tried to grow but, suffocating like a snuffing hand, there was enough space to let air in, but nothing else.

What lied weeping in its shadows, not really alive but not dead, kept its voice silent, accepting its fate.

Kneeling, the witch moved some soil lying beneath the soles of her shoes. A small seedling was growing from it, but it was grasping onto its last remaining dry leaves. With a little mana, Angela helped the seedling to reach the light of day, never giving up on it. After almost maturing into a vibrant plant, it crouched back into its misery, new found strength being cut cruelly short. Standing in understanding, a tingle of sadness lingered within Angela's heart as she reached the citadel's once prosperous fountain, visible cracks of decay standing alone in the heart of a ghost town.

It had to be there. The dragon.

Angela needed a dragon scale in order to complete her training in witchcraft. However, everyone from Ziegler Island avoided this extent like the plague, never trying to enter the barrier. Angela was the first mage to enter the forbidden citadel in 1000 years.

Angela was the first **human** to enter the forbidden citadel in almost 1000 years.

…And, judging by the infamous dragon's sudden arrival and deafening roar…

Not without a good reason for it.

With vision completely clouded by dust and wonderment, a sorceress could only gaze, mouth agape as a myth came to life before her very eyes.

 _How did you-? What are **you** doing here?_

Oh. A _girl_ dragon. That is unexpected.

Angela did not need a translator or a spell. She could understand the dragon perfectly.

 _ **Leave-!**_

The dragon expected her to flinch. But Angela of Ziegler was too well composed to do so. Bold, scorching blue eyes pierced straight into the dragon's black ones, scaring the reptilian beast.

Now that she's seen them, they will haunt her for eternity.

 _ **Leave now! Or accept the consequences!**_

Angela raised her staff, to show that she was not a common muggle.

The dragon, despite many rumours of ferocity and dumbness, showed reverence.

 _A mage… I haven't seen once since…_

One black eye looked ahead in the distance, as if the staff showed it a forgotten memory.

Angela felt compassion towards the dragon. The magic folk did not forget what truly happened here. The one who betrayed the order was the one responsible for Castle Amari's collapse…

They took care of **her** in time.

Duty first.

She withdrew her weapon, as courtesy towards the dragon lord.

Now she was unofficially the legendary dragon's guest.

"Dragon. I, Madame Angela of Ziegler Island, have come here to make a request."

The dragon in question shot a loud noise of disdain towards the demanding sorceress.

 _You come here uninvited. You go through my barrier as it were nothing. And now **this**? You ask for something else? Have you not humiliated me enough, sorceress?_

Angela was intelligent. She did not fall for the bait. For if you ask a dragon for any kind of favour, you will owe it a life debt. The greater magic the dragon possessed, the higher the toll to pay back. And dragons are patient creatures.

It is their nature.

"I never asked for a request. I am making one. And I am in need of one of your scales."

It was then that Angela noticed the seal above the dragon's left eye.

As if it was blocking out something vile from her sight.

 _…Of course. Why else would…_

Angela tilted her head curiously. What did she mean by that…?

 _Very well, mage. I will give you one of my scales. But… I want something in return._

The seal on the blue dragon's eye kept glowing red, pulsating with the winged beast's movements.

Angela made a small curtsy towards her, keeping the staff lowered.

"My magic is at your service. Tell me what I must do."

Angela had three tasks to complete.

The first was to heal the land around the castle.

She managed in three days.

The dragon brought her a single blue flower in its mouth, waiting for her response.

Angela took the freshly picked flower, inhaling from it deeply as possible.

"It's beautiful."

She wanted to say something.

 _It is._

* * *

The second task was much harder.

Angela had to strengthen the barrier around the castle. A difficult task for any apprentice. But the dragon believed in Angela's capabilities, being impressed with how easily she had gone through the barrier before. The winged creature said perhaps the magic around needed a little extra oomph in it. Angela couldn't help but laugh at the dragon's choice of words, leaving the creature dumb folded at her reaction.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to offend-"

 _You didn't._

Dragon looked a little sad after that comment. Angela almost asked why.

She didn't need to say a word.

 _You stopped laughing. Have I done something wrong…?_

That let another giggle stifle out of the sorceress. If the dragon could've smiled, she would've.

 _Madame Song's spell book resides in the castle. You can use it if you wish._

Angela succeeded within a week.

 _The barrier was supposed to collapse completely in a month's time_ , she said.

 _…in time for the 1000-year anniversary of my kingdom's doom._

Angela looked towards the dragon with a clear look on her face. "It is a good thing I came then."

It wasn't pity. It was empathy.

Dragon really wanted to say something. She brought a gift instead.

"You shouldn't have…"

A beautiful ruby bracelet decorated with gold and silver.

Woven around the clasp, a vermilion bird rested on one side, with a phoenix representing its shadow.

 _Please. Keep it. It is all I can do._

The dragon flew away, back towards the roof of the castle.

Angela held onto her pointy hat, the bracelet close to her heart.

…What did she mean by that, exactly?

* * *

Angela kept looking at the bracelet.

A big black cauldron was gently getting done for dinner under a clear moonlit sky.

She wondered about the dragon's true intentions. Did she try to make her feel pity?

Or perhaps…

Try as she might not to, Angela did feel something more beyond sorrow for the creature.

If only there was a way to…

Shaking her head, the witch cleared her mind. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Angela looked at the strengthened barrier, wondering how the magic lasted so long despite weakening in time. Perhaps the works of the Grand Mage Lucio still resided in the castle…

As if reading her mind, the blue dragon landed near her, approaching the tree stump.

She never came too close without invitation.

 _Sorceress. Is something troubling you?_ The dragon lowered her head. _Are you… homesick?_

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, not missing the relief slumping on her imposing shoulder blades.

"Not at all. We mages have to make this journey to complete our training. We have a full year cycle's chance to fulfil it. I have been on the road for two months now."

As the pot kept brewing, one big spoon stirred on its own. Angela flipped her spell book open.

One bowl for her and a big portion for the Dragon appeared in thin air.

 _I… appreciate, but I cannot. It is… quite dark…_

The witch swore she could see a blush starting to grow on the dragon's scales. She smiled in earnest.

"I'm afraid the cauldron's too big for one person. You'd do me a great favour."

Not exactly _true_ , but…

As the dragon kneeled softly beside her, Angela made one tap on the black pot. Both bowls were now filled with delicious food.

"Please. Do tell if you like it. I accept all critiques."

It didn't take long for the dragon to ask for a third portion.

 _It is wonderful…_

A black, onyx eye, looked weary. But happy. As the dragon…

Does she have a name _—_

 **My.** That was close.

Dragon tried to smile, fangs bared. Angela let out a small laugh of appreciation. It showed she hadn't smiled in ages.

 _My lady._

Now it was Angela's turn to hide a blush. She may have known… **her** for a short time…

But it felt like she knew Dragon for an eternity.

Eagerly, Dragon took leave for the nearest lake for awhile. Angela cleared up the cooking pot with a single wave of magic. She looked up, as Dragon returned (with a clean stout too) with another flower in her mouth.

This time, the colour was rose pink. It was thorn less too. Angela wore it behind her ear.

The dragon tilted her head, happiness clearly in her eye.

"Thank you… my lord."

This gave enough courage for Dragon to make a very… bizarre request, amid soft endearments being blurted out in almost a clumsy manner. Looking downwards towards the empty cauldron to hide her blush, Angela gladly accepted it, returning her seat to the tree stump.

After all, how many people knew dragons could sing?

When Dragon finished, the witch clapped enthusiastically, not expecting such a skill from her.

 _We dragons… love to sing when we are happy. Especially when in good company._

"Well. You do have a beautiful voice-"

Angela used the tip of her hat to hide her embarrassment. Dragon tried to tease a little.

 _Do I now? Have you ever heard another dragon sing to compare?_

The witch admitted Dragon was the first she ever heard singing.

 _Then I'll sing for you again… if my lady permits._

The dragon let out a sly wink, which made Angela blushless like any rose.

Letting old memories at rest, Dragon resumed her serenade, as cirrus clouds chased the moonlight's rays.

* * *

The third task was the hardest.

Angela had to remove the seal from Dragon's eye. They planned to do this before the first gleams of dawn. Otherwise the spell would be too strong to remove. It was placed on her by the same woman who helped bring Dragon's kingdom into ruins.

"Weaver."

 _The very same._

Angela's hand found its place on Dragon's nose. Contentment settled in both their hearts.

 _Will it hurt…?_

The determination in the witch's stare could've stopped wars.

"I'll make sure it won't."

Waiting for Dragon to give the signal, Angela held the charms on the staff.

 _I am ready. Do what you must._

Seeing the complete trust Dragon had towards her filled the witch with more determination.

Waves of magic surrounded the mage. She started making chants, layers of the seal being removed one by one. The second she removed the first one, Angela had to dive into the Dragon's mind, or the seal will remain intact even if she removed them all from the outside. Dragon knew of this, concentrating to not accidentally absorb Angela's conscious.

As her mother, the forgotten queen of the ruined kingdom, had taught many centuries ago.

* * *

The witch saw Dragon hatch from her egg, born in the ancient forest of Calpe.

Angela recognised the Warrior Queen from the legends at a very young age.

The future blood rider grinned confidently towards her, lifting the newborn form of Dragon up gently from the egg shell's remains. A part of it remained resting on a scaly head, resembling a tiny hat.

"Hello little one. What is your name?"

The baby dragon could only respond with a sneeze, a little flame coming out of its muzzle. The monarch was amused by this, snuffing out a burning strand of hair with her tongue. "You were just who I was looking for. Grand Mage Lucio was right. Now... what to name you…"

Angela found herself back near the castle. She saw Dragon grow to care for the dark-skinned warrior, believing the future Queen to be her mother. Though not related by blood or species, through the bond they shared, they might as well have been parent and child.

The witch saw some time pass.

The princess marched by Angela with Dragon on her shoulders, the slightly older girl giving a light pat on a tiny, azure head. Dragon puffed her chest outwards in response. They walked down the same streets the witch was now familiar with, this time bolstering with loyal subjects, fruitful labour, joy and life.

"Princess!" "It's Princess Ana!" "Majesty-!" "Good **morning** , your highness-!"

She saw Castle Amari and the kingdom around it in its full glory, warriors and mages side by side.

Time passed by again within seconds, never turning back.

They were now at the front of Castle Amari gates. Where once rust and forgotten memories resided, now opened forth for a battalion of controlled armed forces, dressed valiantly in royal colours, marching on toughened horses, following their two esteemed leaders. The sorceress held her breath. On either side, the legendary mages from aeons passed galloped on their rides.

She recognised them instantly.

Grand Mage Lucio and his assistant, Madame Song, waved their staffs towards the gates and the soldiers.

One magecrafter made the majestic and heavy iron gate rise from the entrance, the castle's defences temporarily lowered to let the main cavalry reach the battlefield, a confident smile mirking on her face.

The other made all soldiers and herself feel a rush of fuelling energy flow within their veins, gazing up at the younger mage through his lashes.

Suddenly, through a rush, Angela could see a vast lush of green pastures pass by under her gaze. Countless trees and lakes were surpassed with ease. Returning back to her steed, Angela looked behind, towards the castle's main tower.

There **she** stood. Still a princess, but almost a Queen.

This was her first expedition in battle by herself.

Not entirely.

Angela lifted a hand to keep the sun's piercing rays from blinding her, not believing the sight before her. The dragon came, flying high above in the skies, soaring above the mountain surrounding the castle like it was no small feat. She looked much older now.

But still so young.

Dragon was careful to avoid the surrounding village's square and people on its way to the fortress. Everyone from the humble town was staring upwards, waiting for the future monarch to fly in the skies. Her gigantic shadow engulfed all organised militias who followed their leaders without question. With a burst of wind, the take-off's impact startling the sorcerers' white mount, the only horse without any armour or royal decorations. It seems all the infantry was used to this arrival by now. The guards standing in the tower's bird nests didn't flinch at the jet stream of power Dragon made, as she hovered above the castle gardens.

Without hesitation, Princess Ana leaped off the castle's edge, not once closing her eyes at the drop.

One swift movement allowed Dragon to twist and turn, letting Ana land on the saddle strapped onto Dragon's neck. With a movement only precise synchronisation could make possible, the princess climbed onto the saddle, using the straps on the edges to prevent herself from falling, not to control her daughter's strength. Through the bond the sorceress and the dragon temporarily shared, Angela could now see through the eyes of the young princess. She could feel the deafening sensation of soaring all over her, sky blue being her only anchor of control. The sun rays may invade Ana's sight temporarily, but it doesn't last long. Rising higher, adjusting to the change in environment, Ana lifted her arms fearlessly against the winds, feeling free and powerful at once.

Two hands returned on her beloved daughter's neck, rubbing it gently as a token of affection.

The winged princess ushered a fearsome roar in return, her wings crashing air back into the lake's waters below. She leads the Amari kingdom's pride and future to their journey's end. Bellowing a war cry with all might, a well armoured knight carrying a menacing hammer led the troops below, horses and knights thundering against the ground.

The rest of the infantry followed their leaders, charging towards battle with precise unity.

A small smile escaped the young sorceress' lips, as the scenario melted into a rousing feast.

The opposing threat did not stand a chance.

Princess Ana's first campaign was an inspiring success.

Dragon was happy. She felt accepted by the whole kingdom's community, not only by her beloved parent. The two mages removed many arrows struck into a wounded neck through successful spells. Princess Ana fretted over the expert mages like a mother would towards her child. She slept soundly that night, the heavily lit bonfire made around them shining brightly throughout the inky skies of the night. Mercenaries, sorcerers and knights all celebrating victory in unity till the break of dawn, raising bountiful copper mugs filled with foamy ale till the very brim.

In the Queen's name.

Then, many years after, the Grim Reaper appeared.

The former knight, armed with immortal gargoyles, possessed dragons and witchcraft, attacked the prospering citadel without warning, leaving the kingdom completely unprepared for battle.

He and the sole remaining survivor of the Mechanist's Crisis were old friends for many decades.

But not anymore.

After Castle Amari reinforced its stronghold, The Reaper realised something.

As long as Queen Ana controlled her forces in the sky, they never had a chance to win the war.

Grand Mage Lucio and his trusted assistant had just completed the barrier spell.

"Now they are trapped with us! They cannot escape! Or bring support! **We will crush them with all our might-!** "

As the Queen encouraged her troops, a shadow placed a blue scale into a caldron, muttering a curse.

The young dragon started to feel Weaver's magic take possession, like a tailored glove.

 _Mother! Everyone! **Run!** I cannot bare to lose you too-!_

The tattooed warrior looked towards her child in tears, unable to kill her family for the kingdom's sake. She locked Dragon into a soothing spell instead, which uninterrupted, would entrap anyone for 100 years.

 _ **Mother—!**_

As stone encased the winged creature, the Queen swore a solemn vow.

"After the final siege, I'll come back for you. I **will** come back for you **—**!"

 _No… Ana… everyone… please…_

 _Please...!_

Fareeha's sight went dark.

The vivid sounds of clashing swords and shouting slowly faded in time.

When she opened them again, the magic spell had worn out its course.

And the citadel was already in ruins.

Only the castle, empty roads, houses, hallways and the encasing barrier gave the dragon company.

When Dragon finally reunited with her mother…

Everything came crashing down, one eye mirroring her parent's.

A heart-breaking roar was all but remained of the Amari dynasty.

* * *

The seal's removal took its toll, making the dragon collapse to her knees.

Angela paid no attention to the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks until a breeze of wind gently blew on her face. She wiped off all traces of tears with her robe, giving the azure dragon her best smile. She succeeded. The curse was finally broken.

Dragon opened her left eye for the first time in almost a millennium. It was healed.

Angela went to rest her head upon Dragon's. She followed suit, in gratitude.

The two opposites enjoyed the silence between them.

Angela enjoyed the little noises Dragon made. They sounded like little purrs coming through her stout.

 _My lady… mere words are not enough to describe my gratitude. I owe you my-_

 **!**

A sharp yell emerged from the winged creature, blood pouring from the left side of her face.

 ** _"Dragon-!"_**

Without hesitation, Angela started to make counter spells.

 **Of course** Weaver would've left a fourth seal in case someone freed the poor beast.

 _A-an-Angela! Stop it! Stop the pain-! **It HURTS—!**_

As she raised her staff, Angela aimed the enchantment onto the missing eye.

And with all her might, released the spell.

Somehow, she managed to save the dragon from dying in the nick of time.

Angela **really** needed to rest. The fourth seal took its toll, consuming all her energy to remove it completely. But… she didn't want to worry Dragon. Both hands clung hard onto the trusted staff, though Angela was not sure how long she'll last.

She hid her fatigue well enough for Dragon to not realise how grave her deteriorating health was.

 _Sorceress. I cannot thank you enough._ The dragon's booming voice soothed the witch's nerves, raising her wing, beckoning Angela to crawl under. Letting out her best draconian smile, she continued. _Please. Take as many scales as you-_

At that moment, the gifted mage collapsed on the ground, staff and all.

 _ **ANGELA!**_

The ground trembled beneath her, yet the witch smiled at her lord.

"You said… you said it again… you called me by name, my lord…"

 _Angela! Please! I-I… I won't let you die because of me-! N-Not again-!_

* * *

The dragon's roar of despair could be heard all the way till the village nearby.

" **What was that-?"**

"I-I-it's the dragon! I-I-I **told** **you** it, it it wi-will come for us e-eventually-!"

* * *

 _ANGELA!_ **ANGELA-! PLEASE, HANG ON-!**

The last thing Angela saw before her sight faded to black was Dragon making a new enchantment.

Were those…

Tears…?

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight illuminated the healed land, softly reaching for two souls bound in the realm of each other's dreams. The sorceress woke from deep slumber first. Sluggishly, she realised she was no longer in the empty cottage made through her own magic. Lifting the cosy, tucked in sheets made her note she was within the abandoned castle. From her room, Dragon's snout was nearby, sleeping peacefully by the window. Cute little puffs of smoke exhaled out of the dragon's nostrils, indicating she was asleep.

"DRAGON-!"

That jolted her up, sleep forgotten. Happiness evident in her brilliant, shining eyes.

Both of them.

She tried to have her whole head enter the room, but only her muzzle could go through the windows.

Angela found this incredibly endearing.

 _ **Angela!** I'm so glad. I'm so glad you are alive, my lady…_

At that moment, Angela felt something stir in her heart. A trembling hand went straight for her chest. It felt as if it was made out of coal and lava. And it was beating with the same rhythm as Dragon's.

She knew this because—

Hands on mouth, Angela figured out how she avoided certain death from exhaustion, feeling dreary emotions pour within not belonging to her.

Dragon's head lowered towards the outside.

 _You figured it out. Well… of course you would._

Black oval eyes met confounded blue.

 _You always figure everything out._

"Dragon! **W—** "

Angela stopped herself on time. "Tell me **why** you did this."

A name started surfacing in her mind. As if she could hear the dragon's thoughts.

Fareeha...?

Is that her name?

"You gave me something far more precious than a mere scale."

Fareeha's head firmly shook, as if half of her lifespan wasn't bonded with the person who had just woke.

 _You owe me nothing, sorceress._

Angela refused to believe what she just heard. "You give me these lovely flowers. This… bracelet. And now your heart…" She raised her head towards the fearsome beast, captivating Fareeha even more without pronouncing a single spell. "And **then** you say I owe you **nothing**. How **\- that's not possible**."

For the dragon, the answer was simple enough.

 _Because you owe me nothing._

"But-!"

Tilting her head again, Fareeha looked away from Angela. Angela approached the open windows.

 _As long as I breathe, you are essentially immortal. If I die, then you will die as well._

Dra- **Fareeha** raised her stance completely, making Angela realise just how imposing the dragon was.

A snout approached Angela hesitantly, making her stroke the sides of warm, scaly cheeks out of comfort.

 _Nothing will happen to you... until my very last breath. That I swear._

No matter how imposing she was, Angela was never afraid. Even the first time they met… despite those circumstances…

 _My heart… is yours. To do with it as you please._

Angela started thinking about all possibilities. Surely there was a way to repay the dragon's kindness-

 _ **No**._ The witch stared at Fareeha disbelievingly. _What I want from you… is not important. Go back. Back to Ziegler Island. You have remained here enough._ Dragon looked away out of… shame?

 _I have kept you long enough._

Tears started forming around Angela's face. "What if I wanted to stay…?"

Fareeha noticed her tears, lowering a towering stance to the ground, to make her appearance look smaller.

 _Do not cry. I will miss you as well. But…_ Fareeha's voice almost cracked, but stayed steady. _You must go. To complete your quest._

The dragon looked like the weight of the world's shoulders came crushing down on her own.

 _I… must rest._

Fareeha tried to hide her sorrow away from the pact, but Angela could feel it anyway.

There it is.

There is the opportunity.

"Is… is there any way I can help, my lord?"

Two golden marks emerged expectantly on Angela's wrists, glowing and slowly becoming brighter once they met flesh. Wind swirled around the witch, yet she made no resistance, having wanting this to happen.

Fareeha stared in slight shock. Until it hit what exactly happened.

 _Oh no. This must be a mistake. Angela, **please**. Go to the library. Grand Mage Lucio's book is-_

" **No**."

Angela was in control now. She knew exactly what to do. "I owe you now. **Tell me why you did this**." She placed a hand on her heart. "And I **will** repay you."

Fareeha's gaze was gentle, but firm.

 _Be careful, my lady. My request can be anything I desire._

Angela shrugged lightly, knowing what her request was deep down.

They both shared a heart now. Despite the dragon lord's wall of cement around her own.

"I am prepared."

Fareeha started loosening big, powerful wings, almost as if she wanted…

 _Climb on, my lady. What I inquire of you cannot be asked here._

* * *

Angela clung onto the dragon's exposed neck for dear life. Fareeha was secretly amused by this reaction to the very short flight. Her mother had gotten used to it from their very first ride together.

If only it lasted a little longer…

They returned to the citadel's square, the place where they first met.

Fareeha waited until Angela was safely on the ground before continuing their conversation.

 _I wished to ask you this under… different circumstances…_ Shining, glimmering cerulean orbs stole a glance towards the witch's wrists. _Where you didn't feel you owed anything to me or my request._

Angela contemplated what Fareeha truly wanted. What - **she** \- truly wanted.

Her mind was set.

"Then… allow me to make my own request first, my lord. But… before that…"

Angela went near Fareeha's stomach, almost like she was going to take a scale.

"Could you..."

Their link made Angela feel the tremble of fear that shot through Fareeha's heart. She really did not want no more questions to be asked, big or small. In case… the spell binding Angela upon her wrists would increase with a few more words, making the high debt heavier than it was.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Until one of them finally spoke.

"I require you lower your wings and make them reachable for me. This is part of my request."

The dragon hesitated, but accepted the witch's appeal.

She rubbed Fareeha's wings to ease any aches and doubts.

Feeling an electric jolt skitter throughout the dragon's heart, Angela sighed in relief.

 _Very well my lady. But remember, **I** can refuse what you ask. You…_

The sadness in her eyes made Angela almost leave a kiss on Fareeha's muzzle. To make it go away.

 _Owe me now._

Keeping herself from reaching out, Angela fought off her racing heart, taking a few steps back.

 _For life._

Oh.

She knew **that**.

Angela risked a glance at Fareeha's direction, hoping their newly shared bond will not reveal what she planned to ask beforehand.

She stared towards the part between Fareeha's wings and chest. "My request… is for one, single dragon scale… my lord."

The dragon tilted her head in interest. _That is it? What a simple request. In exchange… for what?_

"In exchange…"

…

She raised her hand, perfectly masking her emotions from their connection.

"I shall give you my hand."

Immediately, Fareeha retraced back, completely appalled by the request.

Smog ushered from the corners of her mouth, snapping whatever poured out from the dragon's maw, a mouthful of fangs tightening in rage.

 _I will never-! **Never—! Such a request, I cannot accept-!**_

Surprisingly, a giggle emerged from the sorceress. She knew Fareeha too well by now.

"Darling, that was such a misunderstanding. You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

That gave the dragon some time to muse, a little jet of steam puffing from her nostrils in anger.

 _Of all things to reque—_

…What did she say...

What did she **say** again?

Noting she stayed still as a statue, Angela walked towards Fareeha, adding a little swing to her hips.

"Where was I…" The golden marks on her wrists started to tremble.

"I want a scale of yours, Fareeha. Only one. In return, I shall give you my hand… in marriage." Like they were about to break. "My love."

The dragon was left too stunned to talk.

Angela finally dropped a little kiss on her muzzle. She was amused at the increase of escaping steam coming out of blazing nostrils. She did not back away this time. All what Fareeha had to do now… placing a tender hand softly on her nose, Angela let out her best smile, gently caressing it.

"Now… how rude of me. What was **your** request, my sweet? Do tell~"

The witch up-stretched her hat with a single finger, giving the dragon quite a flirtatious glance. She was pleased to note a lipstick mark stayed on the muzzle, its vibrant red colour contrasting with azure blue.

A bright flush of red started emerging from Fareeha's electric, cerulean scales. Angela was enjoying the reaction. Quite a lot. To be the one provoking this reaction was… **exhilarating**.

 _So, Sor, Sorceress… Ang… Angela… **no**. This cannot be real… could this be Weaver's magic…_

Angela stopped the caresses midway for a moment, shaking her head at her lord's stubbornness to accept that even a dragon like her could deserve happiness.

"Still speechless I see… well." She raised her hand again, the bracelet gleamed in the moonlight.

Fareeha looked downwards, to the same sky blue eyes that were spell binding, just like the first time she saw them.

Angela looked upwards, towards the same dark eyes glimmering with a soft explosion of light, that always saw right into her. Into her very soul.

The dragon hesitated, but soon gave into her feelings, finally letting go of the wall of cement around her heart.

Fareeha leaned into Angela's outstretched hand, nuzzling gently into it, enough to have both their faces end up mere inches from each other.

"Do you accept **my** request then… my fair lady?"

* * *

"Arrrrrgh-! Of all days to be on sheep duty-!"

The blonde shepherd from the pub was running for dear life. He got caught in the thunderstorm, nothing but harsh winds, lighting and heaving rain around to keep him company.

Ah-a, yes! He _**knew**_ there was a cave nearby-!

As he entered the cosy cavern, he heard wolves in the distance.

The sheep he didn't save on time will keep them company. And fill their stomachs.

He had nothing to worry about-

A huge, thunderous flash shone brightly both through the cave and in the farmer's vision.

There, he saw it.

 **"ARRRRRRRGH! DRAGOOOON-!"**

A huge, gigantic blue dragon. Flying towards the cloud stained horizon. Going… south?

Was it leaving? Forever…?

" **OH GOD** that would be amazin-"

Another flash of lightening made the young man seize any possibility of thought and motion.

There, he saw it as well.

The outline of the beast, within the full moon.

Making a protective barrier around them, hat and robes in plain sight.

On the dragon's back.

 **THERE WAS SOMEONE.**

The golden marks had vanished back into inexistence for a long time now.

 _-fin_


	5. Quiet Lights (Pharmercy)

**Written for the Pharmercy Week 2018 - Day 3, Chill/Marriage Theme**

The view was spectacular.

After driving through the heavy traffic of Adelboden's rumbled roads with carefully rented cars, hiking through familiar paths thought lost through the passage of time, they finally made it. Through their journey, the two travelling women discovered more than they knew about each other. Playful tricks, painful puns, easily bruised egos cured away with a simple kiss and two. The familiar city life was more comfortable for awhile, but the memories of Angela's lost childhood called for her presence at the outskirts of Adelboden, near the Alps. Angela was hesitant to suggest trekking downwards towards less modern facilitates, afraid the family cabin's weary condition would displease her wife.

It still was a little unbelievable.

She, Angela. Had a wife. _She?_ The 'her nose is always dived into work' Angela Ziegler?

Who would believe such a thing.

Overwatch was a memory of the past. Distant, dearly remembered by some. Distant, wanting to be forgotten by many.

Angela met Fareeha at a cross road of her life. She was still a doctor, still a survivor, a solider at heart. She tried to keep her achievements in Overwatch locked away in a box. All of her regrets and painful memories of the Omnic Crisis were locked away in it. As Angela left what she had called home for years, a heavy heart moved forward, leaving her roots behind. Angela couldn't stay as Overwatch grew more powerful, but started to become engulfed in its own bubble wrap, started to believe its existence could matter without saving the people who made Overwatch in the first place. People were dying with or without Overwatch.

Angela couldn't just stay where she was.

Fareeha met Angela in the unforgiving desert of the Sahara as a young soldier, long after Overwatch fell, long after the fall of Zurich. The dream of her entire life, gone in an instant. Ana was already gone by the time they had encountered each other, but her name lived on under the soles of Fareeha's every step. At this point in time, it was only the second time they had met. Still, she pursued on, persevering on the battlefield and in every day life to protect the innocent from harm and from senseless dying.

When Angela met Fareeha, she barely remembered the child who admired her from afar.

Now she shuddered at the mere idea they could've never met again. Whether through death or simply through cruel circumstance.

They had gotten married in secret, away from the prying eyes of the media.

 **They** never forgot who she was, **they** always reminded her who she _really_ was.

When Overwatch was going through its golden age, she was Doctor Angela Ziegler.

 _A prodigy._

 _A monstrous talent._

 _The scientific mind of her generation._

When Overwatch was disbanded, everyone globally wondered where she was.

 _Where did the half-Tanzanian go?_

 _Where was she when Overwatch needed her the most?_

 _Has she gone out to experiment beyond the limits of science?_

Angela would've laughed that bullshit away, if that accusation didn't eat a year and a half away from her life, melting those gruesome months into a depressing pile of what its and could ifs. It felt twenty were forcibly gone at once whenever Angela recalled those nasty days, and that scar never truly left. So away.

Away from the media's suffocating nature.

Away from heavy responsibilities and what was expected from their duties all year round. Getting the media's burrowing echos out of her head forcefully, Angela took the hand that was offered to her so eagerly, so strongly held in her palm.

They have each other.

That's all what mattered to the both of them.

"We're almost there," Angela said. "I can see the trailhead from here."

Which, thankfully, stayed untouched from nearby farms and greedy estate builders, the only roaches who unfortunately survived the Omnic blitz bombarded upon Zurich all those years ago. Angela turned around.

Covered in three layers of fabric, Angela was amused to see the strong, unbent woman who stole her heart simply nod in agreement, shivering in response. Seeing such a brave, stoic face turn into a playful smile that promised nothing but great adventures and clear skies... to be then matched with a red nose that could only rival Rudolph's, Angela couldn't help but laugh a little, bringing a gloved hand tenderly to her lips. The redness of Fareeha's nose spread across her entire face, making both women laugh together whole-hearty.

Simply happy with each other's presence, like carefree children.

Angela lifted her head towards their destination. Fareeha's face lit again, just like the first time she had heard about the cabin's existence, as the Ziegler family cabin slowly started coming within their sights, unspoiled by the war. A promise of assurance was squeezed gently against a curled tanned hand, tightening the hold in response.

If this is what the honeymoon phase was, Angela wished it never ended.

"We're here."

They were home.

* * *

After settling down, placing all of the supplies in their place and shutting all possible entrances to prevent intruders, Angela started telling Fareeha more about the cabin at her request. Fareeha made herself comfortable on the couch, thankfully dusted down quickly before the Ziegler representative could protest or clinically dot on the reliable solider without realising. Covering herself with a fresh blanket, Fareeha had her whole body covered up, making her look like a giant burrito.

Glancing towards her wife, Fareeha made sure to give an assuring look. With that simple gesture, Angela started talking about her family, holding up preciously framed memories from the sides, turning to an angle to make sure Fareeha could see them all.

The cabin was built by Angela's grandparents, from her mother's side. Her parents had met in the Zurich University through their youth, both brilliant in their respective fields. Her father eventually became an accomplished on field reporter for the United Nations, her mother moved on to become a highly respected scientist and sociologist. They had met through an interview after ten years, each surprised by how much they had changed, but both wanting to not let the other go out of their lives once they found each other.

"So, sort of like us?"

Angela chuckled a little, as she placed the aged family photo back onto the shelf, the kindling fire burning softly with the glowing coal resting beneath. Leaving a kiss on Fareeha's shiny nose, Angela enjoyed seeing her wife melt at the touch.

"Sort of. We met again at a much younger age they did."

Different circumstances. Her parents did find each other again during peace time, unlike them.

Angela was surprised to hold something warm being shoved right in her hands. Looking down, it was a mug full of hot chocolate.

"Drink, rouhi tieghi. We can afford to here."

Angela didn't know what to say. Was her over clouded mind too obvious? How did her wife already find the chocolate cupboard?

Smiling, she pointed out the second thought.

"You've made yourself comfortable here before I did." Gesturing with the mug, Angela playfully swatted Fareeha onto her chiselled diaphragm, already feeling growling vibrations rumbling with laughter. "Where did you find this? It's not exactly cheap."

Damn those puppy eyes of hers. Fareeha had already pocketed her hands into her spacious cargo pant pockets. "But I thought you only wanted the best for me? And here I thought you would've _loved_ being pampered for a change..."

"Don't avoid the subject," Angela pressed on, a light hearted tone disharpening any pressure coming from the words. "How did you find this so fast?"

"Easy," Fareeha noted with a small, secretive smile on her face. "I just followed where you went as you unpacked our stuff."

Of _course_. "And how did I not notice you left the shower as quickly as you did?"

This time, a bigger smile emerged, matching the smiles reflected in Fareeha's warm eyes. "I'm not telling you _how_ , just that I _did_."

Angela, being the serious reserved Swiss she was, made a big gasp and place a hand on her heart, striking blue orbs widening with a dramatic flair. "Keeping secrets from me already? You wound me, Fareeha." Feigning being actually hurt, Angela looked away with her eyes closed.

Before she could assure Fareeha that she was only teasing, Angela was crushed by an powerfully tender embrace without warning, the motion almost making Angela spill hot cocoa from her mug. It wouldn't have mattered had she done so. It felt like minutes were melting peacefully into hours, grain by grain, uncaring of what else happened around them. But the moment Angela was surrounded by unconditional support left the fairer woman slowly exhaling growing tensions out of her body. Like magic, it felt Fareeha was going through the same ordeal with her. They stayed huddled together, feeling safe in each other's arms.

It was Fareeha who first spoke, who first broke whatever illusion they shared during those few, blissful moments of shared contentment.

"I... didn't want to leave you alone. Maybe I was being selfish. I, I know you have a lot of memories in this cabin. But this place has been left alone to face all sorts of weather forces for many years. What if... what if you got hurt whilst I was elsewhere? I had to hurry up." A simple gesture, really.

It didn't occur to Angela that the cabin might've needed some repairs. It was so strong, so reliable when she was just a toddler exploring the nearby woods, her vigilant parents always by her side. But when the cabin was left untouched by the war, time was not the same kind of benevolent force. There were many creaks only muscle memory helped her avoid. Like the splinter she saw earlier-

Angela's hold on Fareeha tightened, but this time, it was with a purpose.

Fareeha must've realised the mood changed, as her body form stiffened with the increase of strength in the hold.

"Fareehali." It wasn't as stern as expected. "Show me your hand."

Fareeha was tempted to say no. Sighing in defeat, she looked away, as she lifted a bandaged palm.

A wooden splinter was stuck in her hand, making it bleed slightly in the center.

"I'm sorry." That's all what Fareeha could say.

That bloody splinter was already loose, but when Fareeha opened the cupboard for inspection, a glass from the upper shelf slid downwards towards her face. To avoid it, her hands pivoted upwards, but one of them dove accidentally straight into the pointy end of the wooden sharpel. It took harshly forged military training to mute the ungodly pain felt acutely by the unprepared bundle of nerves the piece of wood landed onto.

She expected a reprimand. A glare. Or hell, Fareeha was expecting an outburst of some sort.

Angela kept staring at the hand, pensive in the silent process of thinking.

Finally, she spoke.

"You've been injured all this time... and I didn't realise."

Fareeha recognised that face. "Angie, no, look, it's **my** fault-"

Two tips from Angela's fingers made Fareeha's lips shut, beads of sweat still forming on her brow, still looking worried for Angela.

Of course. Not for her _own_ safety. But for _Angela's_.

As if she deserved to be worried about.

"Why must you always be a solider, even here?" Angela finally said, after reapplying much needed ascetic and fresh bandages. The fabric of the tightened cotton wrapped around Fareeha's injury, which was no longer at risk for an infection, now for certain. Fareeha knew how to take care of herself. But the way the hand's injury was taken care of left her vulnerable to the foreign object embedded into her skin. It was done in a hastened manner, too clumsily. "You could've made this worse by leaving the splinter untreated. This could've led to internal bleeding, or an internal clot. What if it killed you during your sleep? How could I know what happened to you if I found you..."

Dead.

They were not invincible.

Angela never felt so, even when she fought under Overwatch's name. Even when she was a superhero but in name. But the thought of finding Fareeha dead, whether through a peace keeping raid against Isis or a simple wooden splinter, made Angela's face scrunch openly in fear. Every single little possible bad outcome the young couple could go through together in the mist of war flashed insistingly in the back of Angela's mind.

"I'm an idiot." A small voice made Angela lift her chin up slightly, wobbling a little in tone.

An assuring hand went for the sides of Angela's face, wiping away tears that escaped a tired gaze full of brimmed worries, used to be locked away in a well worn mask. Angela leaned onto the warmth of Fareeha's good hand, closing her eyes at the sensation.

"I didn't want to worry you, and look what I did."

They stayed like that for awhile, silence offering to be their bridge of communication in mutual understanding.

Angela opened her eyes again when she felt fuzzy cotton graze the other side of her cheek gently. Fareeha took Angela's face in her hands, never breaking eye contact. Angela closed her eyes in usion, craving for the simple connection that always made her heart flutter with love, a feeling so foreign to the Swiss, Angela wondered if she was still dreaming, still alone, knocked out by the sheer pressure of who she is.

Their kiss was soft and tender. Not rushed, within the vulnerable tent temporarily set in the dunes of the desert. Not hidden, as they couldn't stay too long in one place without arousing suspicion from the media and local gossip. No. They were simply together.

Just the two of them.

The only two people in the cabin broke the kiss before it became a little too heated. There were other pressing matters to do by.

Like Angela pinching Fareeha's sunkissed cheeks out of genuine affection.

" _Ow!_ Hey! What the- what was that for?"

"Oh you know exactly for what." That made Fareeha pause. "You still owe me more cocoa powder, Ms Fareeha _Amari_."

Fareeha won't let THAT go down so easily. "I owe you nothing, madam. Only my whole life, heart and soul. _But_ the chocolate was fair use."

"Fair use? You must've used at least five teaspoons to fill the mug this much."

" _Three_ teaspoons."

" _Four_."

Angela spied Fareeha's face. She was definitely on the verge of spilling the truth. The sweat beads might as well be converted into a free necklace.

"...Three and a half."

"... **How do you know**."

"I am the chocolate expert Fareehali, _and_ ," Angela playfully thonked a flicked index finger onto Fareeha's temple. "I'm only teasing. It's not that important."

Fareeha gave up. She started laughing. " _Now_ you say that. Because you know the truth."

"Well _yes_ , that helps."

Laughing together, enjoying they were able to talk about something so mundane, something _painfully_ domestic, it almost felt they were a normal couple. Free of war. Free from everything. With that in mind, Angela placed a hand onto Fareeha's bandaged one, making the Egyptian freeze, non verbally wondering if she did something wrong. Lowering her head until her nose met staggering white, Angela brought the palm of Fareeha's hand to her lips, the bandage the only barrier between her and her wife's broken skin.

This made the Egyptian woman blush till the very tip of her ears, suddenly finding the family portraits more interesting than before.

"Do-do we have enough wood? We're okay for to-tonight, right amar?"

Angela's smile definitely matched the crescent moon's bemusement. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Go-good. But the kindled-"

"I'll chop the wood first thing in the morning tomorrow. You can help me with the fire later. Let's go make some mulled wine."

"Mulled wine?"

"Yes." Angela's eyes shone when Fareeha instantly rose from the couch. "Come with me, we need to get some oranges, some sugar... wait."

Angela stopped Fareeha, holding her forward a little by pushing onto Fareeha's broad chest with a _tiny_ bit pressure. "You forgot something?"

Fareeha's tilted neck really reminded Angela of a puppy. Those eyes didn't help. Angela booped Fareeha's nose very slowly, using the same index finger to curl it a few times in a 'come hither' gesture, landing the tip right at the centre of her lips.

"Over _here_. Some _sugar please_."

Sighing happily, Fareeha leaned down for a kiss... until she opened her eyes, seeing only an outline in the shape of a Swiss doctor in front of her.

"What are you waiting for dear? The kitchen is over here~"

Angela quickly leaned onto the kitchen door's frame, making cheesy kissing noises in the air with a loud smack.

"Hey-!"

* * *

It was freezing cold outside the cabin. But inside, it didn't matter.

Angela rose from the comforting lull of sleep coming from the bed, the comforting embrace of Fareeha's warm arms. Making sure she was covered, Angela moved a few bangs away from Fareeha's sleeping form, who was currently sleeping like a baby. The gash on her hand remained healed. Her breaths were even, her face relaxed, buried in the pillows they shared.

Wearing her nightgown, Angela stared down towards Fareeha once more. Both of her legs were half gone, despoiled by an undetected landmine. Her prosthetics were on her side of the bed, left on a chair in case she had to wear them at night under dire circumstances. Despite her powerful physique, without her prosthetics, Fareeha's movements become very limited. She knows how to fight back. She always knew.

But that doesn't mean Angela does not worry.

Back were they weren't together, Fareeha had no one to guard her or make sure no harm came when she was at her most vulnerable state. No one to care for the leg linings, no one to hold when phantom limbs played tricks on her mental health. No one to share corny jokes with, to lift dampened spirits and lighten morale up, making people forget when they were too lonely, too affected to leave the mists of war unscratched. Somehow, she made it look so easy. Even when there was no one to care for the woman who saves many lives, asking for nothing in return.

Tracing the inked lines upon the surface of a sleeping sunset face, Angela wondered when she started yearning to see Fareeha's smiles form, to be the cause of many sunrises.

Angela had to stifle a laugh at the rising memory. Back were they weren't together, Fareeha mistook a chunky parcel that came from Japan for a love letter, pretending to not be bristled at the _possibility_ that it contained something romance related. The parcels did follow Angela wherever they went, wherever the DWB camp was needed.

She wasn't half wrong. Angela wasn't blind to advances. Disinterested, but not blind.

Angela kept the first feather from the surprise parcel she received one Christmas day in the middle of a warzone, but returned all the ones that came after. Eventually, Genji stopped sending them, but still stayed in contact with Angela, becoming a penfriend in time, a window to a distant land. She was happy to read how Genji managed to return to how he used to be, and how he apologised for his past mistakes. He had gone down a dark path not too long ago, and despite all efforts, he never listened to her advice no matter the circumstance. Blackwatch, **Moira** (of _all_ people Genji had to be assigned with) and Overwatch in general did not help Genji truly recover from his trauma.

If anything, Overwatch relished from it.

But to say he was part of the reason she left would be a lie.

They were both powerless under the engulfing shadows of Overwatch, but both of the ex-Overwatch members shouldered responsibility for what they've done under that deceiving banner. She left. Genji did too. Ana would've, had death not come for her first. Jesse. Mei is still reported missing, and Reinhardt...

In hindsight, Angela should've left earlier than she did. Maybe around the time Tracer or Torbjron did. But she remembered saying to herself, like a mantra. 'Stay. Like this you'll show you are strong.'

Better to be happy than to be strong. If used constantly, strength eventually fades.

Not all of them had the luxury to choose.

The old guard all left in disillusionment, leaving Gabriel and Jack go for each other's throats undisturbed, to the delight of the media's hungry jaws.

Perhaps it was a good thing Ana tried her best to not let Fareeha join Overwatch.

...Angela's hand went through her hair in frustration, not wanting to relive that memory. It didn't matter knowing back then, but _now_ —

"Malak?"

Angela was jolted out of her thoughts, turning towards a half asleep Fareeha. Modesty didn't matter to Angela, but the way the bed's blanket hid Fareeha's whole body from view made a growl of frustration climb from the pits of her stomach. Said frustration vanished the moment Fareeha came closer, worry showing on her brow once more. Fareeha shifted closer towards Angela, the sheets crumbling a little due to the prostetics' weight leaning slightly on the mattress.

The ring on Fareeha's hand reflected Angela's vivid frustration, making her resigned in not managing to keep painful thoughts quietly to herself. The texture of cotton rested gently on Angela's palm, the cool - _clink_ \- metal sound of two golden rings made met a soft brush of shoulders, as Fareeha slowly locked Angela into a supportive embrace from behind, black locks snuggling close to the doctor's chest. "Are you alright?"

She really was her sliver lining in such dark times.

Angela nodded a little, tracing the muscle contours of Fareeha's arms, returning the embrace.

In return, Angela was pulled into a fiercer embrace, one that promised more than just one fleeting night of comfort. Angela jumped forward, two slender arms opted to hug Fareeha's neck, leaving tender kisses against old scars, enjoying the way Fareeha shivered with every touch. Angela's silk gown slid open with the movement, making alabaster skin rise to a rush of goosebumps to the sudden exposure. Without hesitation, Angela saw a trembling bandaged hand reach for the silk's edge and closed the only curtain between their naked skin with the hem of her gown, reaching back to cover her heart.

The tenderness behind Fareeha's eyes made Angela almost burst into tears.

They stayed locked in their embrace, two souls wounded by the haunts of an never ending war, two silhouettes whispering tender words of comfort, two women silently promising the safety for the other, holding each other as only lovers do.

 _Yes dear._ There was no need for them to say anything.

 _I'm alright._

Breaking away from Fareeha's warm embrace slightly, Angela moved the prostetics' chair away from the mattress, not wanting them to accidentally land on Fareeha as they slept. If Fareeha needed them, she had Angela by her side now.

"Are you sure?" Dammit. Fareeha could always tell when she was troubled or not, even when they weren't married.

Angela was surprised, back then, to see Fareeha being jealous. A little surprised. A little... confused? Happy? Scared? Jealous of _whom_? Genji was a good friend. A dear old friend. He went through harsh trials, they all did. But Fareeha had no reason to be jealous of... of anyone, for that matter.

So why was Angela happy that the (usually, Fareeha is full of surprises) stoic woman was a tiny, weeny, **tinsy** bit jealous at the...

Po-ssi-bili- _ty_ that she was taken?

If Anglea was **un** intentionally flirty before, she became a walking, breathing wind machine with _how much air_ she started **in** tentionally blowing towards the Egyptian. ...Which all bounced off Fareeha as if all flirting attempts were for naught. ( _Mein gott **who** was the frustrating one between them again_?) That all changed when she heard Fareeha was arm wresting her fellow soldiers to boost up morale in the camp area a few months after finding out _she jelly_. And was yet to be beaten by any one of them.

Yet~

A small smile started creeping up at the memory. _Ah, our first kiss..._

Fareeha started to visibly relax the more Angela smiled.

"Yes Faree, I'm sure. Now... can I join you? I rather miss you~"

Fareeha scooted back towards one side of the bed very eagerly, letting Angela be the little spoon between them, the scents of Fareeha's natural musk and the heated electric blanket quietly doing its job made Angela feel safe and at home. Angela giggled at the sensation of Fareeha's nose booping the back of her neck very gently, enjoying the tight embrace. Fareeha's smile increased tenfold when Angela gleefully decided to do without the nightgown, the room being already cozy as it was. Angela hummed in delight as Fareeha started to leave tender smooches at the crook of her exposed neck, downwards towards the back of her Angela. Feeling a strong hand go through her hair, gently untying all knots from the mischievous cool breezes still loudly tapping on the cabin's sturdy windows, Angela arched outwards towards her squishy armour in disguise with wordless contentment, stretching forward like a cat. This movement made Fareeha laugh a little, as she was silently aiming for her favourite stars permanently resting on Angela's back, but ended up giving her wife a sloppy kiss on the nearest eye instead.

Wiggling her firm butt towards a bemused Swiss, as 'punishment', Fareeha laughed when Angela followed her movements, which ultimately led to Fareeha becoming the little spoon in the bed.

They were blissfully silent for many uncountable minutes.

And then...

"So~ is **this** the part when we realise it's so **cold** outside, we're **stuck** in here, there is only **one** blanket in this **lonely** cabin and we have to... **share**? Mm- _yes_?"

Angela played along her wife's cheeky analysis of their situation. "Fareeha, we're married. And we share the bed already." True, _buuut..._

Fareeha wiggled her eyebrows, a crooked grin matching her smiling eyes. "I _know_. Let _me_ be the extra one for a change, alby?"

Shaking her head against the pillows, Angela sighed when Fareeha leaned upward to leave a kiss on her forehead. "I love you malak, my angel. You have so much patience with me."

Turning to leave a kiss in return on her wife's beautiful dark skin, enjoying seeing Fareeha's lean muscular body sink further into the comforting connection she could find willingly in Angela's arms, Angela whispered softly towards brown warm eyes, wanting to treasure this moment in her heart forever. She snuggled further in the bed, letting go of tensions growing in her stomach.

"That's because I love you too, Fareehali. Now sleep soldier, before I remove your boxers again."

"...Is that a promise?"

" _Fareeha_."

* * *

They both slept, curled into each other's arms, resting peacefully against the dip of the mattress, the bright moon being their only source of light.

It seemed nothing could disturb the two lovers.

* * *

It was deep into nightfall.

Fareeha rose first. A strange, growing noise started whistling at the drum of her ears. It... sounded like it came from the kitchen...?

Angela started rousing with her, confusion filling her drowsy state of mind. "Faree? Is... is this your mobile ringing?"

"No, I thought it was yours."

Regretfully rising up from the bed, wearing the discarded robe again, Angela followed the source of the sound, which grew louder through the echos of the cabin's narrow stairway.

Strange. It _does_ sound familiar...

 _'Angela?'_ Angela turned around. Fareeha's muffled voice asked from their room, her voice filling the cabin's corridor effortlessly. _'Call me if you need me alright? I'll get out of the room if you can't find it.'_

Angela raced back towards their room. "Alright dear," Angela coaxingly replied, reopening the door slightly. "But I'll find it soon enough. Promise me you'll stay in the room, alright?"

"Okay, I promise." With that promise, her mind was at rest, closing the door again.

Angela walked towards the kitchen. Ah, that's where she left it-

The mobile was Angela's. But it was silent for a moment, blinking in the next.

There was an old pager Angela kept next to it, as it had represented a huge chunk of her life back when she was still young. Angela did not have the heart to throw it away, despite the many regrets it carried. And it was making the mobile brighten, lighting the entire room up with every ring.

It was ringing an old code, forgotten by many, but unmistakable to whom had once known that signal as their warcry, their call for victorious charges.

The mobile kept lighting as a beacon again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

It was Winston.

 **\- RECALL INITIATED: ANGELA ZIEGLER, REPORT -**

 **\- RECALL INITIATED: ANGELA ZIEGLER, REPORT -**

 **\- RECALL INITIATED: ANGELA ZIEGLER, REPORT -**

It was Overwatch.

* * *

 _'Angela?'_


	6. When Pink met Megadeth (Pharmercy)

The birds are chirping. The sun is shining.

Stomachs were full, a little drowsiness seeped through slowly slowly. Laughter could be heard in the distance. Everyone was dancing. Music was being played in full blast. Overwatch had a partner scheme everyone had to be a part of, including the stingy Commander.

Death would rather embrace him spitefully that let Jack do that though.

Every Ana had a Reinhardt. Powers up. Shields up. Love's on like the sun is rising and the moon is setting **every single night oh my~**

Every Brigitte had a Hana. All nine of them. Even the gremlin, naughtily changing shape size to pay the devil on someone's shoulder. Doesn't really matter, she can handle all sides at once. Plus, Hana was a war hero. She deserved to be carefree once in a while.

Lucio was always thankful for the music. His muse was the greatest partner he could ever wish for.

Lena's hands were always occupied, holding either Emily's or Amelie's, sometimes both at once.

Jamison either had Roadhog to cause havoc with or was conducting **vile frowned upon** experiments with an equally crazy Moira.

Sometimes, it was hard to distinguish between the two.

Jesse wanted to partner up with Hanzo, but he clearly wasn't interested, saying it was a waste of time. Genji thought to ask Jesse to relive the **GOOD OLD BLACKWATCH DAYS™** but Hanzo immediately changed his mind then, not liking the glean in his brother's eyes taking over the usual cheerful ones for a few seconds. He teamed up with his Master instead, having still much to learn from the young but somehow still incredibly wise Omnic. Speaking of Omnics, Zarya surprisingly, was teamed up with Mei. You'd think it wouldn't work.

But somehow it did.

Oh alright. Intrusing solid ice meeting the battle worn steppes actually matching? Tell us another one.

Sombra hacked into the partner system to match herself with Satya. To say the Indian woman was reluctant would make me invent a new word for it. Widowmaker had wine. Tons of it. She's French. Orisa had Bastion. Even Akande had bars.

And every Pharah had a Mercy.

* * *

Well...

Almost.

There was one Pharah. A Pharah almost everyone forgets about. She asks every Mercy for companionship before a game match starts.

She offered them one rose flower in a guarded manner, afraid her towering stance was giving a bad impression to all of them.

One of the Mercy's politefully refuses. "I'm afraid I already accepted one from another Pharah. You'll find her soon I'm sure."

A horned Mercy, golden orbs penetrating the mecha's whole being better than any scan she could perform, glared at the iron tempered hands. "You're too cold to touch. Where's my little furnace?" She became happy when she spotted a Jackal themed Pharah, although this Mercy had to play Tug-O-War with the Valkyrie themed version of herself. "Go look for someone else E-Rir-Nutte, **this soul is mine**."

The Anubis themed Egyptian was confused at first, but then mightily yelled "TWO MERCIES ARE FIGHTING OVER ME!" with a grin that could defy any adversary. She started looking back and forth at the two Swiss doctors playing tug-of-war with her forearms, lifting them both easily, momentarily distracting them with **DEM GUNS**.

A Pharah worthy of a palace and a throne was happily walking in the paved passage way of the Gibraltar base, chatting away with a Greek Goddess who was equally worthy of both and much more. She already had a crown full of rose flowers resting on her head, carrying a smile brighter than a thousand suns growing by the minute.

Mecha Pharah's heart broke into tiny sparks.

This Pharah was hoping the Witch of the Wilderness could change her into something... less unappealing. But she didn't manage.

"I don't want to either. You look quite decent to me."

This raised the lone Pharah's chin a little. "But I'm afraid I'm not the one to accept your flower." Lowering her face, Pharah saw the Witch smile a little towards an even more intimidating version of herself, who looked so peaceful when their eyes met.

Sitting down on the payload, the robotic Pharah kept staring at the flower.

Valkyrie Mercy settled with Raindancer Pharah. They both seemed happy with each other.

An imp version of the Devil Mercy didn't want to do anything with her, saying she looked "too serious, way too stiff". She went off, looking for the grumpy freelance detective who possessed the special amulet that always kept her one step away from complete freedom, still close to the heart.

Helix Pharah was having a picnic with Combat Mercy, enjoying the peaceful days both people wished to share with each other for a long time.

A Maserati was parked in the distance, its engine rumbling as it stayed cooly on the side, clearly waiting for someone.

Walking down the street, despite the crowded area, Mecha Pharah saw a confident silver faced dame fearlessly walk on despite a human weapon stayed openly gaping at her direction, wanting and caring for the taste of danger. Seeing a Mercy (and _damn what a Mercy_ ) seemingly strut her stuff all by herself, the circuits in Pharah started glowing, hope coming through once more, uncaring of the **\- WARNING: ANGEL OF DEATH APPROACHES -** warnings her dashboard blasted away.

 _She_ was a deadly machine if used well. _This_ Mercy was death personified.

Surely this was-

The Maserati came to life before Mecha Pharah could approach, making the robotic Egyptian stop on her tracks.

Coming out of it was _yet another Pharah_ , this time wearing a tailored suit a dry wallet could only dream of, playfully beckoning the woman in ivory comes towards her. She was holding a whole bouquet of rose pink tokens of affection behind her back, complete with expensive florist foil wrapped all around the freshly picked flowers, holding the supercar's front door open for her. The one Pharah that could break through all of Mercy's barriers let out a low whistle, making her wrap tight arms around Pharah's waist, accepting the flowers.

With the manner they were both dressed, they were clearly doing their best to impress each other. Talk about a power couple.

"All for you, babe. Tonight's on me."

This Mercy seemed to be a woman not necessarily given to smile. But the one who dearly revered in carrying her wings had one that was contagious.

"It better be."

After seeing them kiss, Mecha Pharah's lips wobbled slightly, wanting to share the same thing with another Mercy in spite of the glaring odds running against her. The gangster Pharah equivalent's eyes leaned towards the car's entrance, before wiggling mischievous brows in a _thirsty_ manner towards the woman seated inside.

Seeing the gem on wheels leave everyone's sights, Mecha Pharah was close to tears. Was she destined to always remain the odd one out?

B-but they all seem to be paired up with their own Pharahs.

 **01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110010 01100011 01111001 00111111?**

 _Translating: Where's my Mercy?_

A slight thud started to be heard from behind, sounding like someone was lazily punching against a sheet full of iron.

Neko Diva stared back. "Hey that wasn't me." The sound happened again. "That definitely wasn't me, _nya_ ~"

It clearly came from the booth of the pink themed machine of DOOM.

"Brigitte? C-Could you come check my bonnet again? D-don't want it to be bees like-like last time _ny_ - _nyoom_ ~" Mechanic Brigitte, gave an assuring pat on the anxiety tastic fit Neko Diva was having (" _nyaaaaa_ ~~") before going for the support robot's knickers, speaking for everyone in the gamesroom.

"What the...?"

A blonde woman in pig tails was found sleeping in the pink Mecha's boot. Naturally undercover kitties were a magnetic pull for any Brigittes. But this was not a naughty shape-shifting Diva. Hell, the gremlin was eating many oreos alongside the pirate themed Ana.

...Hmm. Devouring was more the word. Everyone stared at the sleeping figure.

That was not the same person.

Sleeping peacefully by herself. Drooling a little. AND- holy cow. That was an unmistakable _snore_.

 _Definitely_ not the same person.

Bedouin Pharah looked curiously towards the pink themed Mercy, still snoozing off without a care in the world alongside a surprised Eidgenossin Mercy. Mecha Pharah, noting the theme repeat like clockwork, held onto the rose, positive currents going through all over the Rocket Queen once more.

This was it. It was either do or bust.

Pink Mercy rose slightly, still half asleep, rubbing sky blue orbs sluggishly from keeping them sown up with sleep.

Was this finally it...?

* * *

Everyone kept staring towards the new Mercy, who did kinda show up out of nowhere, but was far from an unpleasant sight. (The obvious Sailor Scout hairstyle on the thirty seven year old did clash a little, but it was done for a good cause.) Before anyone could say a word, the Mecha Pharah opened her mechanical mouth, swiftly placed the single flower at the hollow bottom and slammed it shut.

That reaction confused a lot of the player's skins, old faces and new ones.

Wasn't Pharah always ready to offer any Mercy a rose? Did she give up?

Rubbing her eyes, the pink styled Mercy blinked a few times towards her new companions. But the first interaction was aimed towards the tall mechanical Pharah, who had activated the iron mask back on her face, the metallic gleam giving her a moment to reflect all what just happened.

 _Now?_

Pink Mercy rose up in a sudden motion, rolling upright and happily going towards Mecha Pharah with a little jog. Little pink sparks shone from the staff's end, making slow pink ribbon whips follow rapid linear motions coming from the newcomer in the air. She was floating slightly, big spreading wings started glowing, matching the gentle expression Pink Mercy had growing on her face.

" _Hello~~~_!"

...noone expected **THAT** reaction.

Pharah stayed silent, as more rose themed ribbons swayed in the air around like a happy puppy gleefully stole a gymnast wand, until they all stopped in front of her.

She responded back calmly.

 **01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111**

 _Translating: Hello._

It was not said with the usual enthusiasm.

Hearing the game siren, all of the active players had to go into position, as the multiplayer campaign was about to start.

* * *

When it did start, the blue team spread out, aiming to protect the base and collect all flags possible.

A light tap on Mecha Pharah's side could be felt. Turning gently, the same Pink Mercy stayed by her side, with a small smile growing by the minute. An obstructing mask was in-between Mecha Pharah and any sense of vulnerability, helping her feel completely focused on the game's mission objectives.

Why was her heart pounding? Stupid thing. Shouldn't she be used to rejection by now?

A Sentai Genji from the Red Team was charging towards them.

...Oh. Mecha Pharah's heart sank once more. She pushed her hope down.

One of the flags they had to protect was unguarded.

Slinging one of her rocket launchers firmly on her shoulder, Mecha Pharah made one shot towards the enemy Genji, warning him not to come any closer. He did not heed the warning, preparing his ult straight for the Mecha Queen's direction. She didn't try to take cover, or use the proper launcher to use as a shield from damage.

At least she would not see them fly away together like this.

Out of nowhere, Pink Mercy successfully deflected the ult, used her shocking pink gun to stun the brightly coloured ninja, and fired a strong blast to swiftly reduce his health bar to zero. She was simply too fast for him to prevent that elimination, sending him straight to the respawn zone.

Or the ledge.

That one.

Relief was clear on Pink Mercy's face, sharing a moment of silence with the Pharah she just saved.

Not letting Mecha Pharah run away, Pink Mercy created an invisible wall made out of pink crystal, amused at how curious Pharah became with the reflective spell.

Placing both hands on the edges of Pharah's mask, surprise was replaced with shock when one hand found the back button connecting the metallic matte with the rest of the armour. They stayed in the same place, like she always knew it was there. Mercy asked softly, staring at the still shocked Mecha Queen with a tender gaze. "You're much prettier like this. I like you either way. Where you alone all this time?" She started puckering her lips in a kissing motion. "I'm sorry. Forgive me~?"

Mecha Pharah kept staring, blinking rapidly. Until she opened her mouth.

Pink Mercy was a bit miffed from that action (it is shocking to find out your bae has no teeth) before emitting the sweetest squeal of surprise.

She picked a tiny rose petal from the base of the mouth, making Pharah's expression turn from hopeful to one of pure panic.

Part of the covering disguise from before started opening and closing during the panic attack, feeling she somehow ruined everything.

 **01001111 01101000 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00111111 00111111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00101101-!**

 _Translating: Oh no **where did it go?** I'm sure I placed it down here. Wait, wait, I can find it, **please** don't go-_

Mecha Pharah was stopped on her tracks when Mercy's wings glowed until they peaked to a bright pastel pink colour, holding the single pale rose petal with both hands to her chest.

"It's wonderful. Can I keep it?"

With those simple words, hope rose high through the circuits, making Pharah's eye popping pink orbs shine a soft explosion of sheer joy.

 **01001111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00101110**

 _Translating: Of-of course. It's yours._

Smiling sweetly alongside Pink Mercy, she mirked a little as she effortlessly knocked down an enemy Zarya without turning her gaze, who was yelling at Angela for "Stealing my looks, stealing my liiines-!" Engaging the wing engines of her suit, Mecha Pharah entered the skies above with an upstream boost, soaring in synchronisation with her long awaited Mercy flying along side their love charged barriers. The way thunderous enemy fire sparked uselessly against the artificial kinetic (magic?) barrier made the flight feel super romantic. A cheerful smile matching Pink Mercy's eyes wordlessly agreed with the super resilient (read: shy) figure in the distance.

Yes.

It was all worth it.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Written during the Pink Mercy campaign Overwatch had a few months ago.**

 **Heavily inspired by N** **ekitoototo's fanart of Raporcy. Fused both chapters from Ao3, hope you guys like it.**


End file.
